Christmas Murder
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Based on the spoilers for Eastenders at Christmas, With Lauren's drinking and destroying the wedding... all culuminating in Derek's death at Chrsitmas. Pairings -Lauren/Joey, Max/Tanya
1. Chapter 1

**This story ISNT a contination of my other story. This is a complete new story :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Christmas. The time of year where families get together, spend time with each other and give presents for one another. Kids were getting excited because Santa and Rudolf were coming. People were filling up the streets of London, rushing around, getting last minute things. One person who wasn't excited for Christmas was Lauren Branning. She took a swig from the vodka bottle as she headed down the steps from her house and through the gardens, heading for the train station. An arm grabbed her as she headed through the gardens and Lauren found herself being spun round to come face to face with Joey. Her ex. Her cousin.

'What do you want?' she asked, her voice sounding hard and bitter. She went to take a swig of her drink, but Joey grabbed the bottle of vodka and dropped it onto the ground, the bottle smashing into pieces, just missing their feet.

'Why did you do that?' Lauren fumed, her eyes slowly filling anger at Joey's actions

'Because I'm not letting you drink yourself to death, Lauren!' said Joey. Lauren scoffed and wrenched herself free of Joey grasp.

'Drink myself to death? Don't be so stupid!' said Lauren, taking a step back, when Joey stepped forward.

'So, where are you going now?' asked Joey, his voice beginning to turn cold

'Out. Out of Walford and away from you!' Lauren snapped at him, not in the mood for Joey's mood swings. She stormed off, heading for the train station. Joey watched her walk away. He sighed and headed for R&R to start his shift...

* * *

Joey stumbled from R&R as three am starting to appear on his watch. He groaned and dragged his feet towards Cora's house, ready for bed when a voice stopped him.

'Look who it is... the guy that broke my heart!'. Joey turned to see Lauren walking down the Market, slightly swaying from side to side. He rolled his eyes at her sentence.

'I didn't break your heart, Lauren. I just don't feel that way for you anymore' said Joey, each word tearing at his heart. Lauren shook her head and slowly walked up to him, backing him into darkened and secluded alleyway.

'Lauren? What are you doing?' Joey asked, as Lauren grabbed hold of his arms, keeping him in place.

'Oh, come on, Joey. You don't have to play around with me. I know that you can't just switch your feelings off like a light switch. I know you still feel something for me, Joey...' Lauren said, her voice slowly going husky, making Joey swallow, as she was voicing exactly how he felt for her.

'Lauren, don't do this'

'Don't do what? Voice your thoughts? It's always going to be you and me, Joey. No matter what, It's always going to be you and me...' said Lauren, tears glistening in her eyes. Joey's gaze was fixed on Lauren. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Lauren clamped a hand round his, holding it against her cheek, leaning into his touch that she had missed so much.

'Lauren, please, don't do this' said Joey softly, trying hard to resist her, Derek's word flying round his head, getting louder and louder.

'Don't do what?' asked Lauren, stepping closer to Joey, his scent filling her nostrils, making her fall for him a little bit more.

'Do this... What your doing right now..' said Joey, however he felt the magnetic pull between him and Lauren.

'I'm not doing anything' murmured Lauren, so close to his lips. Joey sucked in a breath, his other hand trembling as he tangled it in her hair.

'Lauren...' he murmured. Lauren leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He responded for a nano second, before he gripped her arms and pushed her away.

'Lauren, I can't...' he said, reluctantly. Lauren scowled.

'Fine. But remember this, when you go home, it'll be me who you'll be thinking of, who you'll be dreaming of and who you'll remember having them close shaves in my house in the living room, in the bathroom, in **my bed**...' whispered Lauren against his lips. His eyes darkened as he remembered the stolen kisses and make outs whenever they had the house to their selves. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Lauren walking away. He grabbed her arm and spun her to him, crushing their lips together. Lauren gasped and he took advantage of her gasp. He pushed her against the wall roughly, both of them fighting for dominance in the kiss, both desperate to show the other how much they had missed them. Joey continued to trailed kisses down Lauren's jaw and neck, Lauren's nails raking through his hair to the nape of his neck. Joey pulled away, having a quick glance around to make sure no one had seen them, even though the alleyway was pitch black and looked back at Lauren, who was looking at him, with a saucy smile on her face and Joey found himself returning it...

* * *

A few hours later, Joey woke up and blinked, as the daylight streamed through the curtains. He sighed and looked down at his chest, a smile spreading onto his face, as Lauren was still asleep. He stroked some hair out of her eyes, but her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, wondering where she was before the events of last night came flooding back to her. She looked at Joey, who smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him deeply. Lauren heard her phone going off, and pulled back, Joey groaning in protest. She saw the caller Id and rolled her eyes.

'You going to answer that or what?' asked Joey, playing with Lauren's hair. Lauren looked at Joey, then at her phone.

'Nah' said Lauren, chucking it back down onto the floor and allowing Joey to pull her back in for a kiss.

'Joey? Son, You in there?', Joey literally threw Lauren off him, clamping a hand over her mouth, as her head hit the pillow so suddenly. Joey looked at her, a finger to his lips.

'Joey?' Derek asked again, knocking on the door. After a few minutes, Joey heard his father retreat back downstairs and out of the house and climbed out bed, grabbing some clothes and throwing them on.

'Joey? What's wrong?' asked Lauren, as Joey chucked her clothes at her.

'Just put them on! And get back home!' said Joey, not meaning to sound harsh, but he was panicking a bit. Lauren did as she was told. Joey headed downstairs, going through the kitchen and leading Lauren out of the back door.

'What's going on?' she asked, as Joey told her to head the opposite way.

'LAUREN! JUST... Look, I'll explain everything later, okay. I promise' said Joey, as he stormed away. He heard Lauren storming away in the opposite direction, muttering to herself...

* * *

**R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day, in the Gym, Derek bumped into Joey, who was just about to leave. Derek chuckled and folded his arms.

'What?' asked Joey, not in the mood to deal with Derek right now

'Just wondering where you were this morning' Derek said, narrowing his eyes at his son. Joey swallowed.

'I was out. Why? What's it to do with you? You stopped me seeing Lauren, you can't stop me from doing anything else' said Joey, folding his arms. Derek chuckled menacingly.

'Well, if you was out... then why was Lauren walking out of the back door with you this morning?' Derek asked him, towering over him. Joey swallowed but stood his ground.

'She was visiting Cora' Joey replied. Derek raised an eyebrow.

'Was she now? Because it looked like from her appearance she'd just come from a roll in the hay with YOU!' Derek thundered the last word, making Joey pursed his lips and curse himself.

'It was moment of weakness. It meant nothing! I swear!' said Joey. Derek eyed him

'I don't believe you. But, I'll give you one last chance. You tell Lauren to stay away from you... or you'll know what'll happen' said Derek, walking away into the store room, leaving Joey to head outside...

* * *

Lauren was sat in the cafe, a cup of tea between her hands, when Joey walked in. He spotted her and sat down across from her. Lauren smiled brightly.

'Hey Joe-'

'It meant nothing. Last night, it meant nothing. It was just a moment of weakness, a mistake. I didn't mean to let go as far as it did, Lauren. I don't love you. So just stay away from me, okay, and move on, because I have. You meant nothing to me. Now move on!' said Joey harshly. Before Lauren could question his attitude, Joey had rushed from the seat and out of the cafe. Lauren could feel her throat growing tight and her eyes watering dangerously. She stood up and rushed from the cafe, and straight to her house. She unlocked the door, went inside, and slammed it shut, sliding to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart hurting...

* * *

Joey watched as Lauren streaked past him. He bit his lip to hold back his tears, feeling the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He let out shriek and in moment of anger, punched the brick wall in front of him, his knuckles splitting and bleeding almost instantly. He regretted it as pain shot through his hand. He squeezed his eyes tight shut and headed to Alice, hoping she could patch up his hand rather than have him go to A&E. He knocked on the door and Alice opened it, seeing the state of his hand almost instantly.

'JESUS! What's happened?' she shouted, as she stood back to let him. Joey looked at her.

'I punched a wall because I was angry'. Alice rolled her eyes and Joey followed her into the kitchen, where she patched up his hand.

'So you going to tell me what happened?' Alice asked. Joey shook his head.

'Know where Derek is?'. Alice frowned and shook her head.

'Why?' she asked, straightening up in her chair.

'Just wondering. If he comes back here, just tell him to call me' said Joey, standing up, hugged her and headed for the door, leaving Alice to her thoughts...

* * *

Later that evening, Jack, Max and Tanya were all in pub, having a drink. Tanya let out a groan as Lauren's phone went straight to voicemail again.

'Lauren! Please, call me back when you get this. It's important' said Tanya, before hanging up. Max swallowed a sip of his drink, looking at her.

'What's wrong?' he asked

'Lauren. Her phones been off all day and I can't get in contact with her' said Tanya, putting her phone back in her bag.

'Maybe Joey knows where she is' said Jack, nodded over to where Joey was at the bar.

'Hey, Joey. C'mere will you?' asked Max. Joey walked over to his Uncle.

'Alright, Uncle Max. What's up?' he asked

'You aint seen Lauren, have you?' asked Max as Joey swallowed.

'No. Why?'

'Tanya's been trying to get hold of her all day, but she's not answering her phone' replied Max. Tanya got up

'Maybe I should go check on her?' she said, looking at Max.

'I'll go. I need to pick the last of my stuff up anyways. If that's okay' said Joey. Max nodded, handing Joey the house keys and smiled. Joey smiled back and left the pub heading for the Brannings house...

* * *

Joey unlocked the door to the Branning house and stepped inside. He headed straight into the living room and stopped dead. The room was a tip, like a hurricane had swept through and wrecked everything. His eyes widened as he spotted Tanya's wedding dress torn to shreds and Max's suit. The pieces of fabric slipped through his fingers, as he realised Lauren had done this. He rushed into the kitchen and saw the wedding cake smashed into pieces on the floor. He groaned silently and squeezed his hands into a fist, ignoring the shooting pain in the hand he'd injured earlier today. He heard footsteps upstairs and knew Lauren was home. He headed up the silently as possible and headed for Lauren's room. He pushed the door open and saw Lauren kneeling on the floor.

'Lauren?' asked Joey, startling Lauren. She let out a gasp, but she didn't turn round.

'Lauren? What are you doing?' asked Joey, edging slowly into the room, towards Lauren. Lauren didn't answer, however the sound of sobs reached his ears. He slowly touched her shoulder and kneeled down next to her, seeing the vodka bottle and empty bottle of tablets next to her. His eyes widened in horror.

'Lauren! Look at me! Where are they?' he questioned. Lauren looked down at her right hand, which was clenched into a fist. Joey followed her gaze and put his hand on top of hers, gently prising her fist open to reveal a handful of tablets.

'Give me them, Lauren' said Joey. Lauren shook her head and closed her fist back round the tablets quickly. Just then, the door downstairs opened and Abi's voice came floating upstairs. Joey sighed. He rushed to the top of the steps.

'Abi? What are you doing here?' he asked, trying not to sound desperate. Abi looked to the top of the stairs and saw Joey looking at her.

'Came to get my phone charger. Night' said Abi, holding up the charger, before leaving the house again, not thinking as to why Joey was there. He sighed and headed back into the bedroom, just in time to see Lauren raise the vodka bottle to her lips, the pills gone from her hand...

* * *

**Hope your all enjoying this so far :D R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick warning, a sensitive topic is mentioned in this Chapter (attempted self injury) Please don't read if its triggering X**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_**He sighed and headed back into the bedroom, just in time to see Lauren raise the vodka bottle to her lips, the pills gone from her hand...**_

* * *

Chapter 3

'LAUREN! NO!' Joey screamed, bolting towards her. He grabbed the bottle of vodka, threw it across the room and forced Lauren to spit the pills out of her mouth.

'LAUREN! SPIT THEM OUT NOW!' Joey screamed, gripping Lauren's chin between his fingers and tried to force her mouth open. Doing that made two pills get lodged in Lauren's throat. She spluttered them out onto her carpet, Joey hitting her back. She felt him run a finger round the inside of her mouth to make sure that she had coughed them all up. She managed to cough up the ones what had lodges themselves in her throat, just as her body started to tremble as tears cascaded down her cheek. Joey pulled her to him, whispering soothing words to her.

'Get off me! Get away from me!' sobbed Lauren, fighting to get out of his grasp. Joey tightened his arms round her.

'I'm not letting you go, Lauren!'

'LET ME GO!' Lauren screeched, managing to wrench herself free of Joey grasp and scrambled to her feet, rushing towards the bathroom. She went to slam the door, but Joey wedged his foot between the gap and forced his way in, slamming and locking the door shut...

* * *

Lauren sat on the edge of the bath, gripping it tightly, her eyes red and puffy, her eye make up streaked down her face. However, Joey thought she looked beautiful. He sighed and headed towards her.

'Don't. Step. Any. Closer' said Lauren, holding a hand out to stop him.

'Come on, Lauren, please' said Joey, ignoring her request. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when she bolted for Max's shaving razor and held it above her wrist. His eyes widened and both his hands shot out in front of him.

'LAUREN! PLEASE! DON'T! DON'T!' shouted Joey. Lauren looked at him and then back at the razor.

'What's to stop me? My family are too caught up in this whole wedding farce to notice their daughter has gone off the rails again. I've got cousin who I've fallen in love with and then went and broke my heart! And my friends aren't speaking to me because I chose you over them! So what's to stop me from dragging this across my wrist and ENDING MY LIFE?' Lauren sobbed, pressing the blade into her skin. Joey panicked and shot forward, wrestling with her for the razor. He managed to grab it and threw it into the bin, holding Lauren back as she screamed and lunged for the bin. Joey tackled her carefully to the floor, holding her tightly as she cried...

* * *

After she had calmed down, Joey turned his head and looked at her. She was slumped against the side of the bath, her eyes closed. He reached over and enclosed his hand over hers, but Lauren yanked it back.

'You know when you said you don't have anyone?' asked Joey softly. Lauren didn't look at him but she nodded.

'Well, you're wrong. You've got me. You'll always have me' he said. Lauren snapped her head sideways to look at him.

'Do I? Well, where the hell have you been these last few weeks then?' she snapped harshly. Joey winced. He swallowed and battled with himself whether or not to tell her the truth. He sighed and decided to tell her thr truth.

'Playing the dutiful son in order keep you away from prison' replied Joey. Lauren frowned.

'What?' she asked, confused. Joey sighed and looked at her.

'The night of the crash, at the hospital. Derek riled me up and I said some things I didn't mean to say and he used them against me. In order to keep you away from a prison, I had to break your heart and be the dutiful son he's always wanted me to be..' answered Joey. He watched as it all clicked together in Lauren's mind

'You mean... he's been blackmailing you?' asked Lauren, her eyes wide. Joey nodded.

'So, your saying that your hatred for your dad, is bigger than your love for me?' Lauren shouted. Joey closed his eyes as Lauren said that. He shook his head.

'No! My love for you is massive, but at that moment, at the hospital, my hatred for Dad got out of control' said Joey, gripping Lauren's arms, forcing her to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Joey broke the silence.

'Lauren, please say something..'

'I want to kill your Dad' said Lauren, clenching her fists. Joey chuckled and hugged her.

'Believe me, so do I..' he said, glaring at his reflection in bathroom mirror. He felt Lauren finally hug him back and started to smile, but a voice in the back of his head was nagging at him

**_Just do it, Just do it, Just do it_**

Unaware that Lauren was having the exact same thought, they stood in each others arms for a few minutes, until Tanya's scream reached their ears and shattered their bubble...

* * *

**R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another Chapter :D Enoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lauren and Joey rushed downstairs and skidded into the living room. Tanya and Max were looking at the mess.

'LAUREN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' screamed Tanya, not bothering to ask why her daughter looked so distraught. Lauren scowled at her mum and folded her arms, not saying a word.

'Joey, do know who did this?' asked Max, who clearly hadn't been paying attention to what Tanya had just said, however this got Lauren's attention.

'Leave him out of this, Dad. It's nothing to do with him' said Lauren, looking at her Dad

'When our living room has been ransacked and our wedding things have been destroyed, Lauren it has' said Max, looking at Joey

'What! You really think Joey would do this? Ransack our house? Really?' asked Lauren, challenging Max and raising an eyebrow. Max saw the answer in Lauren's as to who had done it.

'It was you?' asked Max, Lauren clapped her hands sarcastically, making Tanya and Max frown.

'Well done, Sherlock' said Lauren

'Why would you do that Lauren? Eh? If you don't want me and your mum to married again, just say it and we won't!' said Max. Tanya looked appalled and rounded on him

'Excuse me!' she shouted. An argument erupted between them, making Lauren roll her eyes and flee from the house, Joey following.

'Where are you going?' he asked her, as he caught up with her.

'Anywhere with a drink, that's were' said Lauren, picking up the pace to walk faster. Joey saw Derek exit his house and Joey quickly pushed Lauren against the wall to hide her.

'What are you-' Joey put a finger to her lips, stopping her question. Lauren watched as Derek strolled into the Queen Vic and her anger flared. She was about to storm over to the Queen Vic, but Joey held her back.

'Don't. He doesn't know that you know about the blackmail. If that happens… I dread to think of the consequences' said Joey, gripping Lauren's arms and securing her to the wall.

'Right now… I don't care about the consequences. I want to make him pay for what he's done to us!' shouted Lauren, struggling to get out of Joey's grip.

'Lauren, calm down! Calm down!' said Joey. She against him, trying to push past him, but he crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss and she froze. Her hands naturally found themselves locked round his neck and pulled him to her. His hands snaked round her hips, securing her to him. However, Lauren came to her senses and pushed him away gently.

'What's wrong?' Joey asked, going to kiss her again, but Lauren stopped him.

'I need time… Time to trust you again. You can't just expect me to forgive and trust you just like that again' Lauren whispered. Joey nodded in understanding and stepped away.

'I'll do anything, Lauren. Anything to make you trust me again…' said Joey truthfully, stroking her cheek gently. Lauren smiled and placed her hand over his, smiling…

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Joey slowly regained Lauren's trust and Christmas had arrived on Albert Square. It was currently Christmas Eve and although Lauren had destroyed the wedding preparations, Max and Tanya had managed to hire out a dress and a suit for a decent price, although Lauren had been banned from the actual wedding. Currently, she and Joey were hiding out in Joey's room at Cora's house. Joey pulled away from the frenzy kiss they were currently in.

'What are you going to do while we're at the wedding?' he asked. Lauren shrugged her shoulders

'Dunno. I might just do nothing until the reception at the Vic' she replied, looking at him from under her lashes. Joey smirked.

'So, I will see you there then?' he asked, his hands tangling in her hair. Lauren just had time to nod before their lips were crushed together again, Joey pushing her down on the bed….

* * *

Later that day, Lauren was walking through the Square when her phone signalled that she had a message. She opened the message and saw it was from her Uncle Jack. She frowned and headed to the gym, where he wanted to meet her. She pushed the door open and headed down the steps.

'Uncle Jack? Uncle Jack, you here?' she shouted. In the blink of eye, Lauren felt a hand clamp over her mouth and her back hit the wall, letting out a muffled scream of terror.

'Listen here, Lauren. I did you a favour not getting you a prison sentence, now I have done that, I fully expect you to stay away from Joey… Or I'll have to convince Max, Tan and Joey about your little secret… and we both know you don't want that to come out do you?' he asked nastily. Lauren's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, knowing what her Uncle was on about.

'Do we have a deal?' he asked, moving his hand from her mouth to her throat. Lauren gulped and nodded.

'I say do we have a deal?' asked Derek, more firmly

'Yes' whispered Lauren, her hands wrapped round her Uncle wrist to try and get his hand away from her throat

'I SAID DO WE HAVE A DEAL?' Derek shouted, slamming Lauren into the wall. Luckily Laurne managed to cushion the blow to her head with her hand

'I said yes!' she screamed. Derek let go of Lauren and straightened out his coat.

'Good. Now, get out of here and don't tell anyone about this little meeting!' said Derek, watching as Lauren rushed up the stairs and out of sight….

* * *

Joey was walking towards the car lot, when Lauren rushed past him, tears in her eyes.

'LAUREN?' he shouted, but she kept on running. Joey looked towards the gym doors and anger boiled inside of him. He stormed into the gym, Derek putting his phone away as he saw his son.

'Son, what can I do for you?' he asked. Joey shoved him against the wall.

'What have you done to Lauren? She's just rushed past me with tears in her eyes and bruises on her neck! Now what have you done!' shouted Joey. He staggered back as Derek pushed him away from him.

'I haven't done anything, Joey. Why would I hurt my niece?' Derek asked, but Joey saw right through him.

'If you've touched a hair on her head… I will kill you!' said Joey, turning and rushing out of the gym to find Lauren….

* * *

He found her in the park, sat at a picnic table, quietly sobbing. Joey rushed up to her and wrapped his arms round her.

'What did he do, Lauren?' he asked, rubbing her back. Lauren sniffled but avoided the question.

'Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?' she asked. Joey shook his head and stroked a piece of hair behind her ear.

'Forget the wedding, your more important. Now tell me what happened' said Joey. Lauren sighed and looked at him, before beginning the tale…

* * *

Two hours later, Joey was waiting for Lauren to finish getting ready for the reception at the Queen Vic. He was pacing around at the bottom of the stairs, checking his watch.

'Come on, babe. They'll be there before us at this rate' he shouted up the stairs. He heard her giggle and a door close. His mouth dropped open as she came down the stairs. Her pedicured feet were in a pair of suede black heels, a white long sleeved body con dress showed off her figure perfectly. Her hair was curled and up in a high pony tail with a quiff to finish it off. Her makeup was done smoky, especially her eyes, making them pop.

'Close you mouth, Joey. It's rude to stare' she joked, looking in the mirror as she put her silver, dangly earrings in her ears. She just had time to turn round before Joey crushed their lips together. She fell back against the wall in slight surprise, only pulling away when air was necessary.

'Can we skip the reception?' whispered Joey, his voice tickling Lauren's lips. It took all of Laurens willpower to shake her head.

'No. I made a promise to my mum that we would be there' she said. Joey stepped away from her and scowled playfully at her reflection in the mirror.

'Stupid promise' he muttered under his breath. Lauren finished reapplying her lip-gloss and turned to face him

'What was that?' she asked

'You look beautiful' he said, smiling at her. Lauren smiled back and grabbed her clutch.

'Ready?' Joey asked. Lauren nodded and they stepped from the house, heading towards the Queen Vic….

* * *

**Hope you liked :D Plenty more drama to come :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SENTITIVE TOPIC! SENTITIVE TOPIC IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Max and Tanya arrived at the Queen Vic, hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. They stepped out of the car and looked at each other.

'Welcome back, Mrs Branning' said Max, smiling. Tanya giggled and clutched her husband's hand tighter.

'Thank you, Mr Branning. Now, shall we see our family?' she asked. Max laughed and nodded, pushing the doors open to the pitch black Queen Vic. Tanya frowned in the darkness.

'Hello?' she said. Suddenly, the lights came on, party poppers went off and confetti was flying everywhere. Max and Tanya laughed, as they made their ways fully into the pub. Tanya saw Lauren stood with Joey and Abi and smiled at her. Lauren raised her glass in a silent toast and took a sip…

* * *

As the evening wore on, The Branning's and the rest of the residents were having fun. Abi was currently dancing with Lauren; however she spotted Jay and shot straight over to him.

'Oh thanks Abi, leave me on my own' Lauren shouted over to her sister, rolling her eyes as Jay and Abi kissed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Joey.

'Want to dance?' he asked

'What about our family? They'll see us' said Lauren

'Don't stand as close to me then' said Joey. Lauren pouted, but put her arms round his neck, while his slid round her waist, both fighting their willpower not to pull each other closer. Seeing as a slow song was playing, they started swaying and to avoid looking so close, Lauren started a conversation.

'By the way, I never said thanks… for today' she said. Joey looked confused, but it clicked in his head

'No worries. You know I'm always here for you, and I always will be' he said. Locking their eyes together. Lauren swallowed.

'Thanks, Joey. And same to you' she said, smiling at him. Joey smiled back and hugged her. Lauren tensed up for minute slightly, but then relaxed. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at her Uncle Derek from across the room, who had a murderous expression on his face. Lauren's whole body tensed and Joey noticed.

'Lauren?' he asked, as she pulled away from the hug and went to sit down. Earlier in the day, when Lauren was telling Joey what had happened in the gym, she had failed to mention the 'whole-staying-away-from-Joey' threat. Joey frowned and looked over to see his Dad, then he looked at Lauren and then back to his Dad, as the pieces clicked in his mind. He walked back to the table and sat down, just as Derek did the same.

'Well, I must say congratulations to the happy couple' laughed Derek, raising his drink. Max did the same and drank from his glass. Lauren and Joey both swallowed. Derek opened his mouth to say something, but Abi catch across him.

'Photo time..' she announced, pulling her camera from her bag. The Brannings groaned, but Abi scowled.

'This is a special day, I want some photos of it' she said, piercing her eyes on Lauren.

'Lauren, one with Joey… come on' said Abi, putting camera up to her eye and waiting. Lauren swallowed, but edged closer to Joey and smiled.

'Put you arm round her, Joey. She may be a Branning, but she won't bite' said Abi. The rest of the Brannings laughed. Joey put his arm round Lauren, and they both smiled as Abi took a picture.

'Aww that's so cute!' she cooed, turning her attention to her mum and dad, who groaned, but obeyed their daughters orders…

* * *

Lauren was feeling suffocated. Derek was watching hers and Joeys every movement and Derek looked like he was bound to say something at any moment, making Lauren tred on eggshells. Lauren phone signalled a message, so she took it out and read it, a smile of relief gracing her face.

'Oh thank god' she exclaimed, grabbing her winter button up coat and clutch as she got to her feet. The rest of the Brannings looked at her

'Where are you going?' asked Tanya, as Lauren finished buttoning up her coat

'Somewhere' said Lauren, dashing out of the Vic, ignoring her mum's calls to come back. Lauren stepped out of the Vic and headed for the train station, glad to be out of her Uncle's suffocating looks. She smiled as Whitney and Lucy came into view and hugged them.

'Thank God you got me out of there. I was going mental' said Lauren. Lucy and Whitney laughed, as they got their tickets and headed for the platform for a night out…

* * *

Lauren woke up as a booming voice shouted 'Merry Christmas' downstairs, she groaned and rolled, not realising she was on the edge of her bed and landed on the floor in a heap. To her surprise, she didn't feel as hung over as normal. She got up and headed for the bathroom, washing her face and cleaning her teeth. After doing that, she scrapped her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head and headed for her bedroom, just as Joey appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Your mum just told me to come and wake up' said Joey. Lauren yawned and nodded.

'What time is it?' she asked. Joey looked at his watch

'Seven in the morning' he replied, smiling as Lauren silently groaned and rubbed her eyes. Lauren leant over the banister, hearing everyone talking downstairs. She took Joeys hand and pulled him into her room, shutting her door. She pushed him against it, quietly and kissed him. Her fingers hooking through the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him towards the bed. Joey had a good idea of where it would to, but with their family downstairs, he wasn't going to risk letting them get suspicious and reluctantly pulled away, Lauren making a disapproving sound.

'We've got to go down. What if someone comes up?' he asked. Lauren let out a sound of defeat and sat up, locking hers and Joey eyes together.

'Fine. But you owe later' she said. Joey smiled and nodded, before getting on the bed and heading downstairs, Lauren following closely behind him…

* * *

As the day wore on, Joey and Lauren were finding it difficult not to be in each others arms and Derek noticed. As Tanya brought the food out, Derek noticed Lauren shuffling around in her seat. He chuckled quietly to himself. As Tanya brought the turkey out and sat down, Derek decided to taunt Lauren.

'Now, this looks delicious, Tan. All this hard work will be payed off, eh Lauren? Once we start eating it' said Derek. Lauren looked up at him through her lashes, as her mouth placed a plateful of food in front of her.

'Yeah, it will' said Lauren, her fingers playing with cuffs of her long sleeved top. As Tanya placed the last plateful of food down on the table, everyone started to eat. Derek kept staring at Lauren, making her more uncomfortable than ever.

'So Lauren did you like your presents?' asked Max. Lauren blinked and looked at her Dad.

'Yeah, I love them, thanks guys' Lauren said, smiling. Halfway through dinner, Joey started to watch Lauren. She was a jumpy whenever anyone talked to her. He watched as Lauren reached over to grab some more turkey and saw a red stain on her sleeve.

'Lauren, what's that?' he asked, his eyes fixed on her sleeve

'What's what?' she asked, sitting back down. Joey tapped the sleeve of his grey jumper and Lauren looked down at her sleeve, her eyes widening.

'Oh man, I got cranberry sauce on my new top! I've got to go and change!' she exclaimed, quickly excusing herself. However, Joey knew differently and shot after her. He crept along the landing towards the bathroom…

* * *

Lauren rushed from the dining room and up the stairs, into the bathroom. She shut the door and rolled up her sleeve, her eyes watering. She put the cold tap on and reached into the cupboard, finding what she needed and rushing back to sink. Suddenly the door banged open, to reveal Joey. He walked in, his eyes locked with hers, as he reached for her wrist, turning it over to see faint scars running across her wrist, as well a new cut, which needed tending to…

* * *

**The rest of Christmas Day is yet to come :D :D Hope your enjoying this so far :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Joey sighed and vey gently cleaned Lauren's cut under the water. Once it was clean, he pressed a light kiss to it, before wrapping a bandage round it, securing it safely and making sure it wasn't too tight. Lauren had tears trickling down her cheeks and pulled her in for a hug, his arms tightening around her as her body rattled with sobs. He knew he was a possible reason Lauren had been doing this, and the thought made his eyes water. He buried his face in her hair, but he couldn't stop the lone tear what trickled down his face. Lauren calmed down and pulled away gently and wiped her eyes.

'Go on. Yell and scream at me. Go tell my parents' said Lauren. Joey frowned.

'Is that what you want?' he asked, caressing her arm

'No' said Lauren, shaking her head

'Then it stays between us. As long as you promise not to do it again' said Joey gently, locking their eyes together.

'I can't promise that... but I'll try my hardest' said Lauren truthfully. Joey nodded.

'That's all I ask. Want me to give you privacy while you change?' he offered. Lauren nodded

'Do you mind?' she asked cautiously. Joey shook his head. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room...

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren and Joey had the house to themselves. When Max, Tanya, Abi, Oscar, Derek and Alice had announced they were going for a walk, Lauren thought she would stay behind and clean up all the wrapping paper what was still on the floor. Joey smirked to himself and offered to wash up all the dinner plates and everything, to give Tanya a peaceful evening. However, Derek saw right through them, but he couldn't say anything as he was ushered out of the door by Max. After tidying the living room up as best as she could, Lauren flopped down on the sofa and switched on the Grinch, which was her favourite Christmas movie. Joey finished drying the last of the pots and heard Lauren giggling in the living room. He entered to find her sat on the sofa, laughing. He joined her and she curled up to his side, making Joey smile. However, a few minutes later, Joey remembered they had the house to themselves and started to tease Lauren, by placing kisses on her head and cheek. Lauren tried to ignore him, but soon found herself giving up, as he pulled her onto his lap, his fingers gripping her hips roughly, their bodies pressing together. Lauren pulled away from the rough kiss and looked at Joey.

'Upstairs?' she whispered, their foreheads pressed together. Joey nodded and allowed Lauren to lead him upstairs...

* * *

Five minutes later, the rest of the Brannings re entered the house, hearing the Grinch on TV.

'Why do we have to be quiet?' whispered Alice to Abi

'Because Lauren loves this film and she hates us interrupting it' Abi whispered back. They entered the living room to find it tidied, but empty. Tanya frowned.

'Where's Lauren?' she asked. Alice and Max checked the kitchen, which showed no sign of Joey.

'Joey's gone as well' announced Max. Tanya shrugged, as Derek sat down, having a good idea where they would be.

'Maybe they've gone to see their friends' said Tanya, sitting down with Max and Oscar on the sofa. Abi shrugged her shoulders and took her coat off. She decided to go get changed into her onesie and rushed up the stairs. She burst into her and Lauren's bedroom and stopped dead.

'Lauren?' she asked...

* * *

Lauren led Joey upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her

'You owe me for this morning' she whispered, pulling him closer to her. He smirked and kissed her, his hands cupping the side of her face. It started to get heated and Lauren moved her hands from around his waist to his neck, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly, Lauren found her pressed into the wall, as the red blooded male in Joey came boiling to surface. Hands started to wonder and Lauren hooked her fingers through the belt loops of Joey's jeans and managed to lead him to the bed, not hearing the door open downstairs. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly and threw it to the floor, her finger lightly scrapping Joey's chiselled, god like chest, making Joey shiver and press himself closer to her. They were so caught up in each other, they didn't hear the bedroom door open, until a voice uttered

'Lauren?'. Lauren and Joey broke apart, both of their heads whipping in the direction of Abi's voice, both breathing heavily. Abi was stood in shock at her sister and her cousin.

'Oh God' Abi whispered. Joey sat up, as Lauren stood, trying to calm Abi down

'Abi...'

'Mum' Abi whispered. Lauren shook her head frantically

'Abi, don't please'

'Mum' Abi said, a little louder, heading for the door

'Abi!'

'MUM!' screamed Abi, bolting from the room. Lauren sighed and raced after, Joey at her heels, buttoning his shirt up. They raced into the living room, just as Abi opened her mouth to say something.

'ABI! DON'T YOU DARE!' screamed Lauren. Max looked at Joey to Lauren to Abi, and then back again.

'Where've you two been?' he asked, frowning.

'They've been upstairs! Together!' shouted Abi

'ABI PLEASE!' shouted Lauren. Abi shook her head

'I'm sorry, Lauren!' she said. Lauren let out a strangled sob and lunged for her sister, but Joey managed to catch her before she reached sister. Max and Alice jumped up to protect Abi.

'Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?' shouted Max. Derek stood up then, looking at Joey, who had Lauren sobbing in his arms.

'Go on, son. Tell my dear brother here, how you've been screwing his daughter under this very roof...' said Derek, smirking nastily. The house fell silent, everyone looking at Joey and Lauren. Max was the first one to speak.

'That's sick, Derek' he said, not wanting to believe this was true

'It's true! We're together! I love him... And he loves me!' said Lauren bravely, clutching onto Joey hand tightly, like it was a life line. Derek stood, his arms folded and a smirking at Joey and Lauren, who both had murderous looks on their faces. Max sat down, unable to process this imformation.

'Abi, take Oscar, upstairs please!' said Tanya, her voice wavering. Abi did as she was told, not looking at her sister. Lauren shut the door behind Abi and turned to her family, who were looking at her and Joey. Derek clapped his hands, smiling

'So... anyone for a drink?' he asked...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn :D R&R :D**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

* * *

Joey was stood with his arms round Lauren, as they finished telling Max and Alice about their relationship. Max felt as if he was going to throw up, but then his anger kicked in.

'DID HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU, LAUREN?' Max thundered, making Lauren flinch and tense up at the tone of his voice. All she could do was shake her head,

'ANSWER ME!' screamed Max, showing his full anger

'N-NO, HE DIDN'T! I LOVE HIM, HE LOVES ME!' Lauren stuttered, as she wasn't used to her Dad raising her voice like this.

'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! JOEY, YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW! DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER, WHO I MAY I REMIND YOU, IS YOUR COUUSIN, UNDER MY ROOF?'

'No, I didn't, Max. I wanted Lauren from the moment I meet her. But I knew it was wrong and so backed off. But as the months dragged on, I was falling more for her every minute of everyday, and we couldn't fight anymore' said Joey calmly. Lauren had happy tears sparkling in her eyes, even Tanya was touched, but she didn't show it. Max was shaking his head.

'I do not believe that. You're a guy, Joey. It's your instinct to go for the prey, but I sure as hell didn't expect it to be my daughter! This is wrong! Its disgusting!' said Max

'No, it's not, Dad! I love him. I've never loved anymore more than I love Joey!' Lauren said loudly. Max shook his head and grabbed Lauren roughly by the wrist, which had her injuries on. Lauren let out a pain filled shriek as Max yanked her forward, however, Joey still had hold of her and yanked her back into the safety of his arms

'I've got you. I've got you!' he whispered to Lauren, soothing her, as she cradled her tender wrist.

'LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!' Max thundered. Joey shook his head and Max lunged for him, throwing Lauren out of the way. Lauren hit the floor as Max tackled Joey and he was about to deliver a blow to his face when Lauren screamed

'MUM! DO SOMETHING!' Max froze and looked at Tanya, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Max looked from Lauren to Tanya and back to Lauren.

'What do you mean?' asked Max

'Mum knows and so does Derek! I was the one who was driving the night of the crash.' said Lauren. Max got to his feet and walked over to Tanya, while Joey got to his and Lauren rushed into his arms.

'I'm okay. I promise…' he whispered in her hair. Lauren smiled contently and hugged him round the waist tightly. Max watched this and felt sick.

'Get out of my house! Both of you!' shouted Max. Lauren rushed up the stairs and quickly packed a bag, throwing clothes and her toiletries into it and rushing back downstairs, grabbing her house keys and jacket.

'Lauren he doesn't mean that!' shouted Tanya, watching as her daughter walked from the house with Joey, slamming the door shut…

* * *

Lauren and Joey walked into the gardens and sat down on the bench, Lauren desperately trying to hold back tears. Joey put his arm round her and pulled her close to him.

'Just give him time. It's a big shock' said Joey, rubbing Lauren's arm

'I know. But I can't see him forgiving me any time soon' said Lauren. Joey kissed the top of her head and stood up, confusing Lauren. He offered her his hand and pulled her up, slinging back over his shoulder and began walking towards the train station.

'Where are we going to go?' asked Lauren

'My mums down South' said Joey. Lauren stopped, bringing Joey to a halt.

'What's the matter?' he asked

'My purse, I've forgotten it' said Lauren. Joey rolled his eyes and groaned

'So much for a dramatic exit' he said. Lauren shook her head.

'Wait for me at the train station. I'll be back in two minutes' said Lauren, rushing towards her house…

* * *

Abi and Oscar were in Abi's room, when a knock came to the door. Alice opened it and smiled weakly at Abi.

'How could she do this?' said Abi, clearly in shock. Alice closed the door and sat with Abi on the bed, putting her arm round her younger cousin.

'I don't know' said Alice, who was having a difficult time getting her head round it as well.

'They've gone then?' asked Abi. She felt Alice nod and tears welled up in Abi's eyes.

'I'm sorry, Abi. I'm sorry we even came to the Square. If I hadn't have come looking for dad, then Joey wouldn't have followed me here and this wouldn't have happened' apologized Alice.

'Whoa, Alice! You have nothing to apologize for. Lauren does for tearing this family apart!' said Abi, looking at Alice. Alice sighed and nodded

'But I know what my brother I like, when he wants something bad enough, he won't apologise' said Alice

'That's like Lauren…' said Abi, thinking about what had happened in past few minutes…

* * *

Joey was getting a bit agitated. He had seen Lauren rush off in the direction of her house twenty minutes ago and she still hadn't returned. He sighed and leant against the wall, rubbing his hands together to get them warm. Suddenly, his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the caller ID.

'Lauren, where are you? How long does it take to get a purse?' he asked

'Joey…' stuttered Lauren, on the other end of the line.

'Lauren? What's wrong?' asked joey, immediately picking up on Lauren's tone of voice. She sounded like she was going to cry or hyperventilate or possibly both.

'Joey… It wasn't me… I swear it wasn't me…' stuttered Lauren. Joey frowned. He picked up her bag and began walking in the direction of the Branning residence.

'Lauren, what's happened?' he asked

'Come to Derek's house…. Come to Derek's house now!' she shouted, hanging up. He stared at his phone for a moment before he broke into a run. If Derek had touched one hair on Laurens head, Derek was dead. He rushed into Derek house and saw Lauren stood in the kitchen with her back to him.

'LAUREN! ARE YOU OKAY?' he shouted, rushing up to her. He stopped dead however, when she turned round and he saw her hands covered in blood and Derek's body lying behind her…

* * *

**Uhohhh :D R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to my Twitter Jouren girls :D You know how you all are :D Enjoy :D**

* * *

Tanya rounded on Max, as Lauren walked out of the front door with Joey and slammed the door shut.

'Why the hell did you say that for? We might've lost our daughter now thanks to you!' she shouted at him. Max, still aware that Alice was stood near them, sent her away.

'Alice, go check on Abi and Make sure she's okay' he said, not taking his eyes off his wife. Alice rushed up the stairs, leaving Max and Tanya to sort their problem. Max walked into the living room, Tanya following and shutting the door.

'So come on then. How did you stumble up this? Did you catch them in bed and think nothing of it?' he snapped at her. Tanya sat down and ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

'The night of the crash… Lauren told me everything, but she made me swear not to tell you because she knew how you would take it!' she said, looking up at Max

'I don't care if she wanted to keep it from me! She's my daughter and he's my nephew and its wrong! I let him in our house and put a roof over his head and he repays me by sleeping with our daughter, who is also his cousin!' shouted Max, breathing heavily.

'She loves him, Max! And he loves her! These last few weeks of Lauren going out of control are because of me and Derek!'

'How does Derek play a par tin this?' asked Max, after a few minutes silence. Tanya sighed.

'The night of the crash… Lauren was driving the car because he and Joey were running away to be together… they crashed and Joey lied to the police to protect her, as Derek had told Lauren that if she told the police she was driving, she would go to prison… After that, Derek knew that I knew everything about the relationship to truth of the crash and blackmailed me into keeping Joey and Lauren apart' said Tanya

'How?' asked Max

'I had to do everything Derek said in order for him to keep the statement he made about the crash, saying that Joey was driving, otherwise, he told the police the true or Lauren would facing prison sentence' said Tanya. She looked back up at Max, who looked visibly stunned…

* * *

Joey looked at Lauren in shock, his head going from Lauren to Derek and back to Lauren.

'Joey, it wasn't me! I swear it wasn't me!'

'Then why are your hands covered din blood?' Joey asked her. Lauren stayed quiet

'Lauren?' asked Joey, wanting an answer

'I can't… I can't say'. Joey pursed his lips, and then seemed to suddenly snap into reality, as he suddenly took control over the situation.

'Wash your hands! Now!' he said, grabbing her and pulling her to the sink, turning the tap on. They watched as the blood washed away down the plug hole. He handed her a towel and she dried her hands.

'We've got to get you another t shirt' he said, seeing the blood on the shirt. He grabbed her hand and their bag and headed for the stairs, shutting the kitchen and the front door as they did. He pulled her upstairs and into Alice's room, switching on the light. He unzipped the bag and pulled out one of Lauren's shirt and chucked it to her. She caught it and got changed, Joey stuffing the blood stained t shirt to the bottom of the bag.

'Joey, I'm scared' Lauren said, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Joey immediate sat down next to her and pulled her to him.

'It'll be okay, I promise, but you need to tell me what happened' said Joey. Lauren shook her head and bit her lip

'I can't, not yet. I need time' she whispered. Joey sighed and made a mental note to question her later.

'Right, we've got to do something. We've got to act normal and we need to phone the police and an ambulance' said Joey, getting to his feet, but Lauren pulled him back to her and crushed their lips together in a passionate but rough kiss. He pulled away when air became an absolute need.

'Ready?' he asked, trying to calm his thoughts down and himself down, before straightening himself out. Lauren nodded and got to her feet as well, nodding. They headed back downstairs and Lauren stopped as the reality of what happened hit her like a ton of bricks. She staggered back, just as Joey started dialling for the police and ambulance

'I'm sorry, Joey' she said, before wrenching the door open and running from the house as full speed.

'LAUREN! DON'T DARE! GET BACK HERE!' Joey screamed. He dropped the phone and rushed after her, not knowing Alice was about to head home from the Branning residence…

* * *

Alice walked out of the Branning house and down the steps, hearing faint shouting in the distance. She looked round and shrugged her shoulders and headed home. She put her hands in her coat pocket as she shivered in the freezing night air. She carefully hurried along the pavement to her house and up the pathway, stopping when she noticed the door wide open.

'Hello? Anyone here?' she shouted, carefully edging inside the house. She checked the living room and listened.

'Hello?' she shouted. She quietly headed for the kitchen, swinging the door open and coming face to face with a sight that would forever be embedded forever in her mind…

* * *

Max and Tanya weren't speaking. They were in their own little worlds, thinking over the last few hours, when urgent banging broke their trance. Max frowned and opened the door to Fatboy.

'You've got to come! It's Derek…' he said. Max and Tanya frowned, and then they spotted rapid response and an ambulance outside of Derek's house. Max suddenly broke into a run and past the police, who had just arrived.

'Sir! You can't go in there!' one of them said, holding Max back

'THAT'S MY BROTHER!' he shouted, managing to break free of their grasp and rushing into the house, through to the kitchen, seeing Alice shaking like a leaf and Derek in a pool of blood, been treated.

'Time of death…10:32pm' said a medic. Alice let out a heart wrenching screaming and Max fell back against the doorframe in shock…

* * *

Joey didn't have a clue where he or Lauren was. Joey had managed to chase her, but he lost her when he needed to stop and catch his breath. The sound of someone sobbing reached his eyes and he followed the sound, eventually coming face to face with Lauren.

'Lauren! Lauren, please you have to tell me what happened!' said Joey, dropping to his knees besides her, relived that she was okay.

'I didn't kill him…. I didn't' said Lauren. Joey sighed and was about to lose his patience with her, when he saw something what made him freeze.

'What's that on your neck?' he asked pushing her hair out of the way, over her shoulder to reveal hand prints round her neck. Joey looked horrified and looked at Lauren, who just crumbled and burst into tears.

'He tried… he tried to stop me leaving the house. I was so scared. He threw me against the table and wrapped his hands round my throat… I hit him, but he wouldn't let go of me and I panicked…' she trailed doff, her breathing getting shallower.

'Lauren, please. I have to know... your doing so well…' Joey whispered, cradling her face in his hands. Lauren's eyes suddenly fluttered shut and she went limp in his arms.

'Lauren? Lauren, wake up! LAUREN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' he shouted, fear lacing his voice. He grabbed her bag and emptied the contents to see a broken vodka bottle and an empty tablet bottle. His hand went to her wrist and pulled up the sleeve of her jacket.

'Jesus... Lauren, please don't do this!' he sobbed, applying pressure to her wrist, before digging around in his pocket for his phone, only just having signal.

'Ambulance please! It's an emergency! My girlfriend... I think she's tried kill herself' cried Joey, gathering Lauren up in his arms and kissing her head, praying that the ambulance could track them down...

* * *

**All will be revealed soon :D Meanwhile, R&R X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember, guys. This is my own storyline. There's also a bit of background story with to why Lauren has done what she has done :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Alice was sat in the hospital chair, with jack and Carol at either side of her, while Max and Tanya stood with their backs against the wall. All of them lost in their own little word, until Carol broke the silence.

'What do we know so far?' she asked. It took a moment before anyone answered.

'They're treating it as murder… and the weapon has gone. We're going to be questioned… everyone' said Max, looking at Alice, who nodded and smiled weakly.

'Who would kill out brother though? I mean he wasn't the nicest person in the Square, I know… but who would seriously have the guts to murder him?' asked Carol, looking round at the others and sighing when no one answered.

'Anyone want a drink?' asked Alice, needing to get away from the silence. Everyone nodded and Alice set off down the corridor.

'Alice, I'll l come with you. Help you with the drinks' said Max. Alice stopped and turned back to look at him, nodding and smiling weakly…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Square, new of Derek's death had gotten round the rest of the residents. And most of them were in shock that someone had finally gotten rid of him.

'Who would seriously have the guts to do it?' said Ian, clearly shocked.

'Don't know. But sounds like its murder from the way Alice was screaming stabbed' said Whitney, taking a sip of her drink, as she sat at a table with Tyler, Fatboy, Lucy and Poppy.

'Poor baby girl, I mean that was her uncle' said Fatboy, using his nickname for Lauren

'Yes, but he was Alice and Joey's Dad', Fats' said Tyler. The smile quickly disappeared of Fatboys face

'Poor Alice, she must be heartbroken' said Whitney, feeling for her friend…

* * *

Alice was the last one to say goodbye to her Dad. She partially wished Joey was here to offer her some comfort. She slowly walked into the room and to the table where he was laid and tear quickly streamed down her cheeks.

'Daddy…' was all she could get out, before her body started to rack with sobs. She wanted to touch his hand, but she didn't have the courage. She felt an arm round her shoulder and turned her head to see Max standing next to her.

'Say what's on your mind, Al. Its okay' said Max comfortingly. Alice nodded and sniffled, before trying to speak.

'Why you, Dad? Why you? I can't believe I'm saying this to you so soon after finding you again… I'm sorry that I didn't find you sooner. I guess we don't always have as much time as we would like…' Alice broke off, crumbling into Max's arms, before he led her out of the room. Tanya almost burst into tears when she saw Alice.

'Come here, darling' she said, opening her arms for Alice. Alice hugged her and let her tears fall, grieving for her Dad…

* * *

After getting their selves under control, the Brannings decided to head home and grieve. They gathered their stuff and composed themselves, before heading up the corridor in silence towards the entrance. They just had time to flatten themselves against the wall, as a trolley barrelled down the corridor, almost running them over, as it heading to ICU. It was all such a blur, that they didn't realise who it was until Alice stopped in her tracks.

'Wait a minute! That was Lauren and Joey!' she said. Max and Tanya froze and turned to Alice

'Where?' asked Tanya

'On the trolley. I swear it was!' said Alice, turning and heading back down the corridor. Max and Tanya looked at each other before following Alice, Jack and Carol behind them…

* * *

'LAUREN! Please, get of me! LAUREN! You already died once on me out there, don't do it to me again!' screamed Joey, as he was hauled from the room, by the nurses. He pressed his face up against the window, watching as the doctors and nurses battled to save Lauren for the second time that night.

'Joey?' Joey whipped round and saw Alice, Max, Tanya, Jack and Carol standing behind him.

'It's Lauren! She tried to…' he trailed, as the words got stuck in his throat. He almost crumbled to the floor, if Alice hadn't have caught him and hugged him tightly. Max and Tanya's eyes widened and they attempted to get into the room, but Jack and Carol restrained them.

'Don't!'

'That our daughter in there, Jack! Fighting for her life again!' shouted Tanya. Joey frowned and looked at Tanya.

'What do you mean again?' he asked

'What happened? How did she…?' asked Tanya, not wanting to complete the sentence. Joey sighed and broke Alice's hug, before sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, his head in his hands.

'She drank a full bottle of Vodka, with paracetamols…' Joey trailed off, but Tanya knew there was something else

'And?' she demanded. Joey looked at her

'She… She... .' Joey couldn't get the words out of his mouth, so he motioned to his wrist and drew his finger across his wrist repeatedly, making Max frown

'What?' he asked, watching the movement. Suddenly, Tanya let out a horrified gasp and her back hit the wall, just as Max figured out what Joey was trying to say. He gathered a hysterical Tanya up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

'Oh god. Not again' he whispered, but Joey still heard. He was about to ask Max what he mean by that, when the Doctor came out of Lauren's room.

'Mr and Mrs Branning?' he asked. Max and Tanya nodded

'Lauren is still in a critical condition. We've managed to clean up her wrist and bandaged them up. We've also pumped her stomach, but she's still critical'

'But, she will be okay, right?' asked Joey

'I can't tell you at this moment' said the doctor, before turning to Tanya.

'Mrs Branning, can I have a word, please?' he asked, Tanya nodded and headed up the corridor, leaving the others watching them, until Joey rounded on Max.

'What did you mean when you said not again?' He asked Max. Max sighed. He was still angry with what happened between Joey and Lauren, but right now, that wasn't important right now, and he let that anger go.

'A few years, ago, before we moved to the Square… Lauren suffered from the death of her closest friend. After the death, Lauren kept saying that her friend wanted Lauren to join her, said that it would make her happy. Obviously, because Lauren was so vulnerable at the time, she tried to take her own life. Luckily, Tanya found her in time and rushed her to hospital. She couldn't though, Lauren, when she came home. She was a danger to herself, getting her hands on anything she could to try and take her life… so I admitted her to hospital for four and a half months….' Said Max. Everyone was silent, processing this information.

'Is that why… why you and Lauren have differences? Because you admitted her to hospital?' asked Alice. Max nodded.

'She's never forgiven me for doing it. And to be honest, she never will' Max admitted. Just then, Tanya came back, with the doctor, looking slightly shocked.

'Tan, what's wrong?' asked Jack. Tanya looked up.

'They've found hand prints on Lauren's neck, like someone tried to strangle her…' she said. Max whipped round to face Joey and lunged for him.

'IT WAS DEREK!' Joey shouted, stunning Max and the rest of the Brannings.

'Excuse me?' said Carol

'It was Derek. Lauren told me…' Joey said. Alice took a step forward towards her brother, thinking he didn't know about Derek's death.

'Joey… Dad's dead' she said. Joey looked at her.

'I know he is. Who do you think found him?' he said. Alice felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife.

'You found him? You found him and you did nothing?' asked Alice, raising her voice

'I didn't anything because I was more concerned about protecting Lauren!' said Joey. Max stepped forward, as everyone recoiled slightly at this information.

'Excuse me?' Max asked. Joey sighed and turned to back to look at Lauren through the window.

'Lauren and I were leaving, when she remembered she'd forgotten her purse. I got a call about twenty minutes later from Lauren, telling me to go Derek's house. So, I did and I found Lauren with Derek's blood all over her hands…' Joey trailed doff, as he head everyone gasp quietly behind him….

* * *

**:D R&R X**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few hours after Lauren had been admitted and Alice, Jack and Carol had all gone home, leaving Joey, Max and Tanya at the hospital. Lauren had slowly come round, her wrists wrapped in bandages, although they had spots of blood on them. Currently, Joey was sat next to her bed in a chair, holding her hand. However, when Lauren started to come round, she thought differently and turned her head to look at him and gathered up her strength to pull their hands apart, her eyes glaring coldly at him

'Go... Away!' she said coldly, turning her head away from him. Joey was hurt and waited a few seconds, before nodding and leaving the room, obeying her wishes, not bothering to wipe his tears away.

'Joey...' said Tanya, a hand on her heart, as she saw how broken Joey was. He quickly put his defence walls back up ad looked at Max and Tanya.

'I'm sorry. You're going to have to cope on your own!' Joey said, before bolting through the double, ignoring Max's screams of his names. He flew down the steps and out into the cold air. He stopped to catch his breath and then set of running, doing what he does best...

* * *

Alice was sat with Carol, a cold cup of tea between her hands, her make up down her cheeks. She sniffled and turned her attention to Carol.

'Auntie Carol? What happens to me now?' Alice asked, a million questions running through her head. She felt Carol put her arm round her.

'You can stay here for as long as you want. I'm not seeing you out on the street' answered Carol. Alive smiled at her aunt and nodded. She placed her cup down on the table and hugged Carol. After a few seconds, Alice pulled away, wiping her tears.

'I'm going to go for a bath' she said. Carol nodded, smiling weakly. When she head Alice walking about upstairs, Carol let her tears fall as she grieved for her eldest brothers' demise...

* * *

After Joey's exit, Max was steaming mad, but Tanya managed to calm him down before they had been to see Lauren. She had fallen back asleep, so they decided to go find a cafe somewhere in hospital. They were sat near the window, warm cups of tea in their hand, both in silence, until Tanya voiced what they were both thinking.

'What do we do?'

'About what?' asked Max, even though he knew exactly what Tanya was on about. He didn't want to believe this was happening again.

'Max, about Lauren we've been here before remember?' said Tanya

'I know we have! And we're not admitting her again!' said Max, staring at Tanya, his voice determined.

'Max! We have to! If she comes home like that... it'll be the whole Hayley thing all over again!'

'TAN! You admit Lauren back into a treatment centre... I'll never forgive you and neither will she!' said Max darkly

'I'm prepared to have her hate my guts, Max! I'd rather have her in a treatment centre than a pine box! Do you want to lose another one of your children, Max?' Tanya said, her voice getting louder. Max stared at her for a minute, knowing she was right. He sighed.

'Fine! You want to admit her back in, do it! But she'll never forgive you...' said Max, before walking out of the cafe...

* * *

Meanwhile hiding away in Lauren's room, Joey was curled up on Lauren's bed, her jacket under his head and his phone in his hands. He knew he was torturing himself by looking at pictures of them together, but he needed a better image of Lauren in his head, rather than the one of her lying in his arms, limp and lifeless. He swiped his thumb across the screen of his phone, to the most recent picture. They had sneaked out one night, and headed out of Walford for a night out. Joey had seen how happy she was and grabbed her, swinging his arm protectively round her and had snapped a photo, capturing the moment. He sighed and locked his phone, placing it on the bedside table and rolling onto his back, feeling something dig into his back. He got up and pulled back the bed covers to reveal a diary... Lauren's diary. He picked it up and stared at it. He opened it on a page and almost dropped it in shock as he saw the dried blood on the page, but he willed himself to read the diary entry. It was short.

_**November 18**__**th**__** 2012-12-19**_

_**I can't do this anymore. Joey acting like he doesn't give a damn about me, Mum and Dad are too busy with the wedding, Abi's with Jay all the time. I'm thankfully I have you to write in, diary. And someone to spill all my secrets to as well...**_

_**Lauren X **_

Joey closed the diary, after reading another entry, were it was pretty dark. He grabbed his phone and jacket and headed downstairs for the front door...

* * *

An hour later, Max and Tanya were in the waiting room, Tanya deciding against admitting Lauren back into a treatment centre. They were talking quietly, when Joey entered the room, out of breath.

'You need to read this!' he spluttered, his throat burning. Tanya took the diary and frowned

'Laurens diary? Joey, have you read it?' Tanya scolded

'Tan, you need to read it! It's been going on longer than we thought!' Joey said. Just then, a nurse entered the room and asked for Joey.

'That's me'

'Lauren would like to see you' she said. Joey nodded, casting one last look at Max and Tanya, before leaving the room.

'You going to read it?' asked Max. Tanya shook her head

'I can't. It's an invasion of privacy' said Tanya. Max glared at her and snatched the diary out of her hands.

'We need to know how long it's been going on, Tan!' Max shouted, ignoring Tanya's gasp of horror...

* * *

Joey was sat with Lauren, holding her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her hand slowly and comfortingly.

'I didn't mean to be so cold earlier on... I'm sorry' she said, her voice weak. Joey shook his head and smiled

'You've got nothing to be sorry for, baby. You don't need to apologize to me' he said, smiling. Lauren smiled back.

'I really don't deserve you, Joey. After everything I've put you through...' her sentence stopped when Joey kissed her. Lauren placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him deeper, both pulling away when they needed air.

'I love you, Lauren. I truly do' Joey said, his forehead pressed against hers, their eyes locked together. Lauren felt a stupid smile spread across her face.

'I love you too, Joey' she said, watching as Joey's face showed shock, then happiness as it was the first time she had said the words to him in person...

* * *

Lauren was let out the next day, under strict conditions that she wouldn't be left alone at any time. Her parents had picked her and Joey up, and she felt happy to be going home. She arrived back in Walford and smiled at the snow was starting to fall. She entered her house and was drawn into a hug by Abi.

'I was so worried, Lauren!' she said, before hugging her again. Lauren chuckled and hugged her back. Tanya went into the kitchen to make cups of tea, and calm herself down. She watched as Oscar was scooped up in Laurens arms and, at seeing Lauren's bandaged up wrists, made a decision...

* * *

A few hours later, Max, Tanya, Abi, Lauren and Joey were relaxing in the living room, watching a movie, Tanya glancing at the clock every ten minutes. She swallowed the last of her wine and topped her glass up, making Max frown. Near the end of the movie, there was a knock to the door. Lauren frowned as she got up to answer it. Everything was silent, except for the movie playing, until Lauren's scream rang through the air. Joey and Max jumped up and rushed out into the hallway, seeing Lauren was restrained by two doctors a paramedic.

'WHOA! WHATS GOING ON!' Max demanded, as Joey appeared at the side of him, both of them ready to fight for Lauren.

'THEYRE ADMITTING BACK INTO HOSPITAL!' Lauren screamed. Max froze at Laurens statement, just as Tanya walked form the room.

'I'm sorry, darling. I really am, but I don't want you at home when you're ill' cried Tanya. Laurens eyes darkened.

'I'M NOT ILL' she screamed, as Tanya handed one of the medics a night bag.

'I'll bring some more clothes tomorrow' Tanya said to the medic, who nodded and went to put the bag in car.

'JOEY! DADDY! DO SOMETHING!' Lauren shouted, as the doctor started to pull her from the house. It was then when Joey came out of his shock. He and Max rushed forward and pulled Lauren away from the doctors, Joey wrapping his arms round her protectively.

'Your not coming in here and taking my daughter, without an explanation!' shouted Max. One of the doctors, Paul sighed.

'We got a call from Mrs Branning a few hours ago, wanting to admit Miss Branning into hospital because she is ill, and from what I can see from her bandaged wrist, she does need professional help' Paul said. Max and Joey whipped their heads to Tanya, who was silently crying.

'YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO IT!' screamed Max. Joey loosened his grip on Lauren as he battled with his willpower not to say something bad to Tanya. Lauren let a shriek as Paul grabbed hold of her and hauled her from the house.

'JOEY! JOEY! PLEASE, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!' Lauren screamed as she gripped the doorframe with her hands. Joey lunged forwards, but Tanya grabbed him back, seeing Abi had hold of Max.

'LET GO OF ME! LAUREN! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS US! DON'T TEAR US APART AGAIN!' Joey shouted, struggling to get out of Tanya's grip, tears quickly making their way down his face.

'JOEY! DAD!' Lauren screamed, as Paul managed to free her hands and walked her to the car, putting her in it and getting in besides her, shutting and locking the doors, before his colleague started to drive out of the Square. Joey and Max managed get free of the holds Tanya and Abi had on them and sprinted outside, down the steps and through the gardens, chasing after the car. However, they fell to their knees and watched as the car picked up speed and turned left, vanishing from sight.

'LAUREN!...' Joey screamed into the cold night air, Max pulling him in for hug as they both cried for Lauren...

* * *

***please don't kill me!* Next chapter, Lauren admits to Joey who really killed Derek :D Oh and Hayley (who I mentioned in this chapter) is the friend Lauren lost... :D R&R X**


	11. Chapter 11

Max managed to calm himself down, a few minutes later. He looked over at Joey, who was completely heartbroken and pulled him in for a hug. Max broke it and got to his feet, helping Joey to his, and putting one of his arms round his neck to support as they made their way back into the Branning house. Other residents, who had watched the scene unfolded, turned away and walked back into their houses. Alice rushed across the Square to her brother in her pyjamas, but Joey shook his head as she tried to hug him, brushing her off. Alice nodded slightly and watched as the two Brannings made their way into the household...

* * *

Max slammed the door shut, so hard it nearly came off its hinges. Joey stood in the hallway for a moment, picking up Laurens red zip up top. He pressed it to his nose, smelling her scene on it. It had only been a few minutes, but he was already missing her so much.

'A great end to Boxing Day' he muttered darkly to himself

'TANYA!' he heard Max yell. He walked into the living room, seeing Max standing over Tanya, looking quite scary.

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT, TAN!' Max screamed

'BECAUSE SHE'S ILL, MAX! SHE NEEDS HELP! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULDN'T AGREE, SO I HAD TO DO IT BEHIND YOUR BACKS!'Tanya screamed back. This struck something in Joey and he stood next to Max.

'I swear to God, if Lauren turns against me and Max for something we didn't do... I'll never forgive you!' said Joey darkly. He stormed off, up to Lauren and Abi's room, the door slamming shut. Tanya scoffed.

'Who does he think is? Thinking he can waltz in here and stay the night! I don't think so!' said Tanya, getting up. However, Max grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

'Actually, Joey can stay here for as long as he wants! If he wants a relationship with Lauren, he can. I saw how much he loves her tonight. I just hope to God, Lauren doesn't blame him for what you've done!'

'Why would she blame him?'

'For letting her go, when you revealed you phoned the ambulance, Tan! After your little stunt tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if Joeys the only person she'll ever trust!' spat Max. He noticed Tanya had tears trickling down her cheeks

'Don't go regretting it, Tan!' shouted Max, storming from the room, leaving Abi to comfort her mum...

* * *

Early next morning, the police came knocking, wanting to question Max and Joey. Between them, they decided to say they were both with Lauren around the time of the death, but Joey and Lauren had gone out at the time Derek had been killed. And with Tanya at the salon, the house was empty.

'Listen, Joey. We've got to get our heads straight! We were with Lauren around the time of Derek's murder, then you two went off round town... okay?' said Max

'Carol and Alice were there when I told you, Tanya and Jack about me and Lauren finding him!' hissed Joey.

'Leave them two to me, alright! With any look it'll be us they'll question first' said Max, just as knock came to the door. Max sent Joey a look, saying ''stick with the story'', before opening the door.

'Max Branning. Mind if we come in?' asked DCI Banks. Max stepped sideways and Banks entered the house. Max motioned through to the living room, where Joey was sat on the sofa, silently panicking.

'Mr Branning, mind giving us a few minutes?' asked Banks. Joey swallowed nodded getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen...

* * *

It turned out the police didn't want to speak to Joey at the moment, as Max had filled them in, in quite a lot of detail. After the door slammed shut as the police headed out, Joey rushed out of the kitchen.

'Well? What did they say?' he asked Max, slightly panicked

'They just asked me a few basic questions that are all. They're going to interview Alice and Carol in a bit. I need to go over there and convince them to stick to our story. I'll be back in a bit, alright?' said Max, grabbing his coat and heading outside into the cold, heading across the Square, to Carols...

* * *

Over the next few days, Joey found himself more on edge as the police still hadn't talked to him yet. He knew it was only a matter of time, but not knowing when was horrible. He was sat in Caf, when they showed up, sitting down in front of him.

'Joey Branning?' asked DI Banks, while his colleague, DI Spencer, sat down next to him quietly

'Yeah?'

'I want to ask you a few questions about where you were on the night of Derek Brannings murder...' asked Banks. Joey nodded, indicating for him to continue

'Can you confirm your whereabouts at the time of Derek Brannings death?'

'I was out round town, with my friends and my cousin' lied Joey

'Got anyone who can confirm that?' asked DI Spencer

'Yeah, my uncle Max' said Joey

'Max tells us it was just you and Miss Branning that went out round town' asked Banks

'Yeah, at first. Then we met some of my friends and hung round with them' said Joey. DI Banks and Spencer were silent for a few minutes, jotting notes down, giving Joey a chance to breathe.

'Mr Branning, do you have any idea of anyone who would want to kill Mr Branning?' asked DI Spencer

'No, I don't' lied Joey, looking them in the eye. Di Banks and Spencer looked at each other and nodded.

'There'll be no further question for the time being. We'll be touch if we need more information' said DI Spencer, packing up his stuff and following DI Banks out of the Caf. Joey let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding...

* * *

When Joey arrived back at the Brannings that afternoon, Max was their on the phone.

'... Right okay, we'll be there in a bit... yeah... bye' said Max, hangin up the phone, and turning to Joey.

'Who was that?'

'A nurse at the Priory. She says Lauren is okay to have visitors now...' said Max. Joey straightened up a little.

'Does that mean we can see her? Now?' said Joey

'If you want' said Max, picking up his car keys. Joey nodded, but rushed upstairs to get changed in a pair of jeans and tight top, picking up his jacket on the way back downstairs, where Max was waiting for him. Max handed Joey a piece of folded up paper.

'Just remember Oscar wants Lauren to have this' said Max, as Joey frowned. Joey nodded and tucked it in his back pocket, opening the door and heading the steps to Max's car, both of them ignoring Tanya's shouts of their names...

* * *

After a two hour drive, Max and Joey arrived at the Priory. And, seeing as he had never been to a treatment centre before, he was nervous.

'Max? Is she with other people going through the same thing as her? Or is she on her own ward?' he asked

'She's with other people, going through the same thing. Don't worry' said Max, as they got out of the car. They headed for the entrance and heading through the double glass doors, Joey noticing a staircase.

'Eating Disorder Unit' Max answered Joey's unspoken question. Joey looked at him and swallowed.

'You sure you're okay?' asked Max. Joey nodded and Max pressed the buzzer on the door for someone to let them in. A few minutes later, a nurse let them.

'We're here to see Lauren Branning. I'm her father and this is her... boyfriend, Joey' said Max, just managing to stop him self from saying cousin.

'Nice to meet you both. I'm Julia. If you need anything just come and find me. Is your first time visiting here?' she asked

'No'

'Yes' said Max and Joey at the same time. Julia nodded in understanding

'I'll go and get her for you' she said, before heading of down the corridor to find Lauren's room. Max and Joey were been stared at by the other patients, who had slight smiles on their faces. A picture caught Joey's eye. It was one Lauren had done. It showed an image of two people in tears, a broken heart underneath, with the caption _**he did this to us**_. Joey frowned and wondered what she meant, when Max slapped his shoulder. Joey looked at him, then followed his gaze and saw Lauren standing at the end of the corridor. He swallowed and blinked, unable to believe that the girl staring at him and Max was the same Lauren Branning they knew and loved. Her hair was limp and lifeless. Her eyes and face... they showed no emotion at all.

'Lauren?' Joey whispered, not knowing what to do

'Go on. Go to her, slowly' said Max. Joey cautiously stepped forward slowly, his eyes locked with Laurens. Lauren however was battling with herself whether or not to run back to her room. She didn't want Joey seeing her like this, but her feet were rooted to the floor. She felt Joey's hand tuck a piece of her hair away behind her ears.

'Lauren' he whispered again. Hearing his voice made Lauren's eyes sting with tears and that was all it took for Joey to pull her in for a tight hug, never wanting to let her go...

* * *

An hour later, Max had gone to get a drink, leaving Lauren and Joey alone in Lauren's room. They were laid on her bed, in each others arms. Joey suddenly remembered Oscar's picture.

'Oh yeah, Oscar sent this for you' he said, handing Lauren the folded up piece of paper. Lauren unfolded it and stared at it. Suddenly, she got off her bed and grabbed a pen, slamming the picture down on her vanity table.

'Lauren! What are you doing?' Joey asked, looking over her shoulder. Lauren was scribbling out two people with a black pen.

'LAUREN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' shouted Joey, trying to stop her ruining the picture.

'She's not mother of mine, Joey! She's no mother of mine' she repeated, looking at him, her eyes dark and manic. Then she went back to scribbling someone else on the picture out. However, Lauren started to sob and the pen fell from her hand.

'Babe, what's wrong?' Joey asked panicked, gathering her up in his arms. He winced as Lauren started scratches at his arms, hard.

'Ow! Lauren!'

'Him! It was him! That night... it was him!' said Lauren, pulling out of Joey's hug. Joey looked confused.

'Lauren?'

'Uncle Derek... Dead... It wasn't me, it was him!' said Lauren, starting to scratch her wrist so hard, the scabs that were healing started to bleed. Joey shot forward and grabbed her hand.

'STOP IT! WHO WAS IT' shouted Joey

'HIM!'

'Who, Lauren!' Joey shouted, pinnning her against the wall gently.

'Jack! It was Uncle Jack who killed Derek...' cried Lauren, pushing Joey away and sliding to the floor sobbing, while Joey slowly went into shock...

* * *

**:D R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Joey managed to calm down and knelt down in front of Lauren, prying her hands away from her face and cupped her face with her hands.

'It was Uncle Jack who killed my Dad?' he asked, wanting to make sure he had heard Lauren correctly. Lauren nodded, as the tears slipped down her cheeks. Joey sighed and wiped the tears away, what were trickling down her face.

'Yes, Uncle Jack. Joey, please don't tell anyone. Not even Dad. Please promise me you won't say anything!' Lauren said frantically, her hands starting to shake. Joey grasped hold of them and looked at her, frowning.

'Lauren, please tell me what happ-'

'NO! Not yet... it's too fresh in my head. I still have nightmares about it. Just... just give me time Joey... please' said Lauren, her voice wavering. Joey nodded and hugged her.

'I'm sorry, Lauren. For trying to force out of you, I just really need to know. But if you need time, I respect that' he said. Lauren pulled away from the hug and very slightly smiled.

'Thanks' she said get to her feet. Joey winced as he saw her wrists. The cuts were slowly healing, but with scratching what Lauren had just done to them, had caused them to bleed. He swallowed looked at Lauren, who hadn't noticed him looking at her wrists. He walked towards her and brought her wrists up to his lips and gently kissed them. He let them fall gently back down to her sides. Lauren looked at him blankly; her defence walls back up to the maximum...

* * *

A few minutes later, Max arrived back and smiled at them.

'How about we go for a walk round in the grounds? I bet you could do with some fresh air' he suggested.

'Its tea time in twenty minutes' said Lauren

'Well, we won't be long. Come on, a little walk...' said Max, trying to persuade her, Lauren sighed and nodded.

'Fine, Lets go' she said, grabbing her coat and heading to find Julia. She knocked on the staffroom door and Julia opened it

'Can I go outside? We'll be ten minutes'

'Be back in ten. Tea's nearly ready' said Julia. Lauren nodded and walked off to the door, pressing the buzzer to release her, Joey hurrying after her. Max watched Lauren for a minute, before following. Julia smiled sympathically at Max before heading back into the staffroom...

* * *

Once they were outside, Lauren pulled her jacket round her tightly, to warm herself up. Joey offered her his arm and she took it hesitantly, hooking hers through his.

'So, Lauren have you made any new friends?' asked Max, a few minutes later, as they sat down on the grass hill. Lauren didn't reply for a few seconds.

'Yeah. Kate and Martin' she replied

'Nice. Are they nice to you?' asked Max

'Yes' Lauren bit out. Max sighed and he knew to drop the subject. Joey, meanwhile, was in his own world. His mind was on what Lauren had told him back in her room. He couldn't believe that Jack had had the guts to kill Derek. Regardless of whether it was argument about Sharon or a taunt what tipped him over the edge, Joey didn't think Jack would have the guts kill Derek.

'JOEY!' Max shouted. Joey was jolted out of his own world and back to reality. He looked and saw Lauren and Max standing.

'Yeah?'

'We're heading back in' said Max. Joey nodded and got to his feet, offering Lauren his arm again, but she declined and headed through the doors, holding it open for them. She typed in the key code to enter the unit and was greeted by Kate and Martin.

'Hey girl, tea's ready. Whoop' Kate said, a sarcastic edge to the word 'whoop'. Lauren smiled and giggled, slightly surprising Joey and Max.

'I'll be there in a minute' she said

'We'll save you a seat next to us' said Martin. Lauren smiled in appreciation and Kate and Martin heading for the eating room, leaving Lauren alone in the corridor.

'Does that mean we have to go?' asked Joey. Max was about to say no, when Lauren answered him.

'Yeah you do'. Max frowned behind Joey's back at Lauren, wondering what she was up to.

'Right. Okay, well, I'll be back tomorrow with some more clothes and stuff for you' said Max, drawing Lauren in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. Lauren pulled away and turned to Joey. Max left them alone in the corridor, blinking back tears as he watched.

'See you, then' Lauren said with no emotion, even though deep down, she didn't want him to leave her there. Joey nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and cautiously leant in to kiss her. She allowed him to, but only for a few seconds, before she pulled away. Seeing a little hurt in his eyes, she hugged him tightly, allowing herself a little comfort. Joey wrapped his arms round her tightly, never wanting to let her go. They stood wrapped in each others arms, when Julia came looking for Lauren.

'Lauren, come on. Its tea time' she called, walking up to them. Lauren shook her head against Joey's chest. It was then that Joey noticed his shirt felt damp.

'Babe, what's wrong?' he asked. Lauren muttered something into his chest.

'Lauren, come on, please' said Julia. Lauren lifted her head and stared at Joey, who wiped away her tears.

'Baby?'

'Don't leave me. Joey, don't leave me' she whispered to him. Joey swallowed.

'If I could baby, I'd take you home with me. You know that, but I can't' he watched as Lauren's eyes grew wild.

'Yes, you can! Just sign me out of this place! You can do it, Joey! You can, then I can come home and we can be happy together!' said Lauren, digging her nails into his biceps. Julia saw Joey slightly wince.

'Lauren, I love you... but please don't make this harder than it already is' said Joey, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Behind him, Max motioned for Julia to open the door.

'Joey, come on, mate. Lets get you home' Max said, clapping hold of Joeys shoulder and walking him out of the door. Max saw Lauren lung for Joey, out of the corner of his eye but Julia pulled her back.

'NO! JOEY!' Lauren screamed. Max stayed behind Joey, making sure he didn't turn back, the fading screams of Lauren, screaming for them, breaking their hearts...

* * *

When they arrived back at the Branning residence, Joey was emotionally drained. He had literally cried himself out, showing Max his true weakness. Joey slumped down on the sofa, pulling out his phone as he received text message.

_**From Lauren:**_

_**Don't visit me again. It's too hard to keep saying goodbye to you. Promise me you'll stay away. Find someone who will make you happy. I'll always love you X. **_Joey re read the text a few more times, his heart breaking. He threw his phone down on the sofa and rushed upstairs, locking himself in the bathroom. He breathed heavily, as tears ran down his cheeks. He gripped the side of the bath tub and his eyes spotted Max's razor. He quickly exited the bathroom, as thoughts rushed through his mind. He rushed downstairs, grabbing his wallet and headed out of the Brannings, towards R&R...

* * *

Joey didn't know how much he had, but he had managed to block out the pain. Lucy came sniffing around him at one point, almost trying it on with him, but he drunkenly told her she had 'absolutely no chance with him ever again', to which she stormed off in a strop. Joey drank the last of his pint, when Jack walked in. Joey froze and sobered up slightly. He wiped his mouth and headed straight for Jack.

'I know' said Joey. Jack looked at him, and then paid the bartender the money, accepting the change, before turning back to Joey.

'About what?' Jack, taking a sip of his drink

'About what happened on the night of Derek's death' said Joey. He watched as Jack froze.

'Don't know what you're talking about'

'Oh come off it. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Lauren told me. And rest assured, I will find out how you killed Derek and I will take you down, mark my words' said Joey darkly, before stumbling from R&R and heading towards the train station...

* * *

**R&R X**


	13. Chapter 13

Joey woke up the next morning, his head pounding. He frowned and opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking around round at where he was. He froze when he realise where he was and quickly made an exit, or would've done if his ex, Carli hadn't stopped him.

'Where are you going?' she asked, walking down the stairs

'I've got to go. Thanks for letting me stay the night' said Joey, making a quick exit. He walked down the street, rubbing his head across his forehead, as the killer hangover kicked in. Just then, he bumped into Carli's current boyfriend, Jay, who frowned.

'What the hell were you doing at Carli's?'

'None of your business mate!' said Joey, not wanting to deal with Jay right now.

'If you've tried anything with her-'

'I haven't mate! She's been a friend! I'm in love with someone else, so you've nothing to worry about!' spat Joey, walking away from Jay, heading for the train station...

* * *

He arrived back at the Branning house an hour later, to find it empty. He saw a note addressed to him, saying that they had gone to town with Cora. He went upstairs to get a shower and freshen up, before heading back downstairs. He made himself a coffee and sat down in the living room, seeing his phone on the coffee table. He checked it, seeing a few missed calls from Max, wondering where he was last night. He sighed. He didn't know what possessed him to, but he clicked on the last message Lauren had sent him yesterday. He re read it and felt determination spread through him like wildfire. He was going fight for her; make Lauren see there was a light at the end of the tunnel and that he would be there for her every step of the way...

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the entrance to The Priory. He paid the fare and accepted the change, climbing out of the taxi, heading inside. He pressed the buzzer to allow him into the unit. He saw Julia smile at him through the window and allowed him in, nodding in the direction of Lauren. She looked a little happier that what she had yesterday, as she was sat with Kate and Martin. However, when she saw Joey, her laughter died on her lips. She scrambled to her feet and marched towards him.

'You! I told you not to come anymore!' she said, an edge to her voice. Joey stood his ground and put his hands on her shoulders.

'I know you did'

'Then why aren't you respecting my decision?' Lauren shouted, getting angry.

'Lauren, I'm not letting you go through this on your own!' Joey said, sternly.

'YES! YOU ARE! GET OUT!' Lauren screamed. Julia came rushing towards them.

'Lauren, sort this out in your room please, in private' Julia said, Lauren sighed, before storming away to her room, with Joey following. She slammed the door shut and turned to face Joey.

'So, come on then. Why aren't you respecting my decisions?' she hissed, as Joey sat down on her bed

'Last night... A friend of mine told me something and it made me realise hat I'm not going to let you destroy yourself'

'DESTORY MYSELF? I HAVE NOT DESTROYED MYSELF' Lauren shrieked

'So, your saying doing this... to yourself, isn't destroying you?' Joey asked, rolling up Laurens jumper sleeves and showing her, her own wrists, which Joey noted had more cuts. He winced slightly, but Lauren snatched her wrist back, and rolled down her sleeves, folding her arms.

'No, I don't! Now, leave please!' she said, pointing to her door. Joey sighed and shook his head.

'Babe, I'm not giving up on you. No one is, especially not me or your Dad' said Joey. Lauren sighed and turned away from him.

'Joey, go home and forget about me! Move on! I've finally found a place where I belong and people who understand me, unlike you' said Lauren. Joey got off the bed and turned Lauren to face him, cupping her face in his hands, locking their eyes together.

'I'm not going anywhere. I'm not moving on and you most certainly don't belong here! You belong with me, Lauren. Back at home, with your family...' said Joey gently, stroking Laurens cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Lauren was touched. She never thought someone would care for her as much as Joey did, and mostly certainly never thought she would love someone as much as Joey.

'Babe?' asked Joey, as she hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

'Promise me, you'll never leave me... Promise me...' whispered Lauren, resting her forehead against Joeys.

'I promise you, baby. Ill never leave you. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way to help you' he said, locking their eyes together. Lauren smiled slightly and turned away, heading for her door, resting her hand on the door handle.

'Can I introduce you to my friends?' she asked, looking at him

'Of course you can' said Joey, smiling. Lauren nodded and opened the door, stepping out. Joey followed her and shut her door behind him, when he felt Lauren take his hand in hers tightly. Joey looked slightly surprised, but smiled as Lauren led him over to Kaye and Martin, who were watching them.

'Kate, Martin, this is Joey. The guy who I've been telling you about'

'Your boyfriend?' Guessed Kate. Lauren blushed and looked down, although Joey could see a smile on her face.

'Well, you've got good taste, girl' said Kate, clearly approving. Martin laughed, while Joey and Lauren chuckled. She led him over to the sofa, where they sat down, with Kate and Martin...

* * *

Max turned up two hours later, with a bag of fresh clothes for Lauren. Julia buzzed him in.

'Hey Julia. Just brought these for Lauren. Is she here?' Max asked

'No, she's gone out'. Max blinked in confusion.

'Excuse me? With who?'

'With Joey, Kate and Martin'

'Joey? How long has he been here?' asked Max

'About two hours'. Max nodded in understanding.

'How is she doing progress wise?' asked Max, as Julia beckoned him into an empty room, where they could talk in private.

'Lauren... she still won't admit she's got an illness. Its going to be a long recovery, Max... but there's something else what concerning me...' started Julia...

Fifteen minutes later, Lauren entered the unit, with Joey, Kate and Martin behind her.

'Babe, are you staying?' asked Lauren, turning to face Joey.

'I can't, baby. I've got to get back to get ready for work' said Joey. Lauren pouted.

'But I'll come by tomorrow... and you can call me or text me at anytime of the night' he said quickly. Lauren nodded and hugged him, blinking away tears. She pulled back and smiled.

'See you soon yeah?' said Joey. Lauren nodded and opened the door for him, reaching up to kiss him lightly on the lips. He smiled at her before walking out of the door. Lauren watched until the door closed and sighed. She turned and headed back to her room, wanting to be alone for a bit...

* * *

Max exited the room and stormed down the corridor, towards Laurens room. He swung the door open and Laurens head shot up.

'Thanks for the clothes' she said. Max stormed towards her, dripping her arms.

'OW! GET OFF ME!' Lauren shrieked

'Max! Don't!' shouted Julia, rushing into the room. Max rolled up Lauren sleeve to examine her wrists.

'How have you been adding these, Lauren?' shouted Max

'None of your business!' shouted Lauren

'Yes, it is my business, young lady! How are you doing!' yelled Max. Lauren kept her mouth shut, her eyes not giving anything away. Max knew he wasn't going to get an answer and ended up storming from the room, going to calm down.

'Lauren, wait outside!' ordered Julia. Lauren felt her hands burn as she knew she was found out. She waited in Kate's room with Kate and Martin, while her room was striped by Julia and her colleagues. Half an hour later, she was allowed back in, but not before Julia had a word with her.

'Lauren, from now on... you're not allowed hair grips, of any kind!' Julia said, as she handed her colleagues a plastic bag of broken hair grips, found in Laurens room. Laurens eyes widened and she gasped, lunging for them.

'Lauren! Stop it!' said Julia, holding Lauren back.

'THETRE MY COMFORT BLANKETS!' Lauren screamed. Kate and Martin watched as their new friend was restrained and forced back into her room, so Julia could have a word with her...

* * *

**R&R :D Carli will be back in later chapters... but I wonder what for? :D X**


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next two weeks, Lauren very slowly started to get better. She opened up slightly more in the family therapy lessons, what had started a week after Lauren had been admitted. Joey remembered the first all too well.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tanya, Abi. Max and Joey all entered a room, where Lauren and her doctor were already seated. Joey watched as Lauren tensed up and out her walls up around her. He went over to sit next to her and she grabbed his tightly. He squeezed it in reassurance; to her know he was there for her. **_

'_**Right, as I'm aware we all know why we're here. We here to-'**_

'_**I don't' said Lauren, cutting across her doctor speech. Everyone looked at her**_

'_**Lauren, please, just listen to what-'**_

'_**Shut up, mum! I honestly don't know why I'm here! There's nothing wrong with me!' said Lauren**_

'_**We are here, Lauren... To help you and your family through this tough time' said Doctor Smith. Lauren rolled her eyes.**_

'_**Tough time? It's not a tough time for them! They've got lives to be getting on with! They don't have a first clue what goes in here!' said Lauren**_

'_**Maybe, if you quieten down a little, Lauren. We might be able to find out!' Said Tanya firmly. This riled Lauren up and she snapped.**_

'_**MAYBE IF YOU DIDNT HAVE ME ADMITTED HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE FOR NO REASON... YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!' Lauren screamed, letting go of Joeys hand and getting to her feet.**_

'_**LAUREN, PLEASE! YOU KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU HAVE A PROBLEM. IF WE HADN'T HAVE ADMITTED YOU, WE ALL COULD HAVE BEEN BURYING YOU BY NOW!' screamed Tanya**_

'_**BURYING ME? LIKE WHAT I HAD TO DO WITH HAYLEY? MY CLOSEST FRIEND? YOU KNOW WHAT? I WISH YOU HADNT FOUND ME THAT NIGHT, BECAUSE THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE COMING HERE, TRYING TO CONCINVE ME IM ILL AND NEED HELP! YOU'D ALL BE LIVNG YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIVES IN PEACE AND QUIET!' Lauren screamed, breathing heavily. Everyone looked at her in shock. Joey opened his mouth to say something, but Lauren ran from the room.**_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Joey and Carli had got their friendship back on track after three days of arguing. Jay had convinced Carli that Joey had started a fight with him, which had led to Joey been slapped and screamed at by Carli and ended with Jay been kicked where it hurts and dumped after Carli found the truth out. He knocked on her door ad waited. Lately, he'd been spending more time with her, partly to fill the void Lauren had left, but mainly for someone to talk to, as she understood exactly what he was going through. She opened the door and welcomed him in, leading him through to the kitchen.

'Argument with your girl again?' asked Carli, sensing Joeys mood as she made them both cups of tea. Joey sighed.

'Yeah. One minute, she hardly talks to you at all and when she does it, its one word answers... And then other times, she's bright as day. And I know that sounds harsh but... I just can't believe this is happening. She's such a strong girl and to see her like that, so fragile and vulnerable... its not right and it breaks my heart, knowing I was partly the reason she's ended up there!' sobbed Joey. Carli was nearly in tears herself. Joey obviously loved this girl very much if he was in tears. She reached over and hugged him, trying to block out some of her experiences when it happened to someone close to her.

'Joey, trust me. In time, she'll understand why her mum admitted her. But don't give up on her, Joey. She needs her family and you around her right now. Just don't let her end up like my sister and father... Six feet under' said Carli

'I never said I was giving up on her, Carls...' Joey sighed, turning his attention to his cup of tea...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lauren, Kate and Martin were befriending a new girl, Maddie.

'It'll be okay, Maddie. We'll be here for you. If you need anything at all, just come to one of us and we'll help you' said Lauren, smiling

'Thanks' said Maddie, smiling back. Just then, Julia came walking towards Lauren.

'Lauren, come here' she said. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked over to Julia.

'What?' she said. Julia handed Lauren a sheet.

'What's this?' Lauren asked, scanning it.

'You've made some good progress over these last two weeks. Maybe it'll do you some good to be around familiar surroundings' said Julia. Lauren looked at her blankly.

'It's a day release form, Lauren. If you want... This Saturday we'll allowed you out for the day to go home... but you have to be back by eight, latest' said Julia. Lauren stared at her as she walked away. Kate walked up to Lauren.

'What's wrong?' she asked, putting an arm round her

'I've got a day reform...' said Lauren. Kate smiled and hugged her

'That's good isn't it? You get to spend a few hours with your friends and family away from this dump...' said Kate

'Yeah, true' said Lauren, but there was a tone to her voice which made her seem uncertain about the idea...

* * *

Saturday came round and after a debate in her head, Lauren decided to give the day release a go. Max pulled up outside and collected her.

'Back by eight the latest' Julia said to Max. Max nodded and put his arm round Lauren, leading her out to the car.

'So, do you want to go straight home or what...' asked Max

'Home would be nice' said Lauren, smiling slightly. Max nodded and started up the car, pulling away from the Priory. As they neared Walford, Lauren began to wonder if going home was such a good idea. She told herself to breathe properly as she neared her house. Max stopped outside their house and looked at Lauren.

'It's okay. It'll be okay, I promise' he said, Lauren nodded and took a deep breath, before climbing out of the car and heading up the steps to her house. She entered the house and looked round. It seemed strange to back there, at home after more than a month away. She entered the living room and saw Oscar watching TV.

'Hey Oscar' she said. Oscar looked up at the sound of his name and a smile spread across her face.

'Lozza!' he shouted happily, jumping off the sofa and hugging his older sister. Lauren smiled slightly.

'I miss you, Lozza' Oscar said, looking up at her

'I miss you too' she said, kissing the top of her little brother's head. Oscar pulled away from the hug and wondered into the kitchen for a drink. Lauren looked round the living room, the whole room feeling strange to her. She sat down on the sofa, feeling a little overwhelmed...

* * *

Later that day, Lauren was in her room. She was curled up on her side, in her own world. She didn't hear the front door open or footsteps on the stairs. Her bedroom door opened and Joey walked din. He stopped when he saw Lauren curled up.

'Lauren! What are you doing here?' he asked

'I got day release' she said, sitting up so he could hug her tightly.

'Where have you been?' she asked, curling into him as they lay down on her bed, together

'Just... erm... just been out, visiting my friends. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home for the day?' asked Joey, playing with her hair

'I wanted it to be a surprise... but your here now' said Lauren, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, before Lauren reached up and kissed him. Joey responded, his hands tangling in her hair, pulling her closer as she straddled his lap. He felt her hands play with his belt and he pulled away.

'Lauren... are you sure?' he asked. Lauren looked back at him.

'Joey, I need you, please just give me some normality back in my life' she whispered to him, not waiting for his reply and kissing him. Joey flipped them over, so he was on top, Lauren's fingers raking through his hair, as he kissed her roughly...

* * *

A few hours later, Joey, Max and Lauren exited the house, getting ready to take Lauren back. Just then, Jack came walking over to them and Joey found it hard to keep his anger under control. He watched as Jack hugged Lauren, who tensed up badly. Lauren broke hug almost immediately and turned back to Joey with tears in her. He hugged her close to him, kissing her head. He steered them away from Jack and into the car.

'You okay, Lauren?' asked Max, seeing Lauren had gone pale

'Yeah. I'm fine. Just take me back' she said, her voice clipped. Max nodded and started up the car, pulling away from the Square...

They arrived back at the Priory and Lauren was so glad to be back. She opened the car door and slammed it shut, not waiting for Max or Joey. They caught up to her as she was keying the code in to get into the unit. She pulled the door open and stepped inside, waving and smiling at Kate, who squealed and rushed to hug her.

'Missed you girl'

'Missed you too' said Lauren, quickly falling into a conversation with Kate. Joey and Max smiled, but wondered when Lauren was going to say goodbye to them. Eventually, it was up to them.

'Lauren, we're going now' said Max, motioning to himself and Joey, Lauren looked at them and nodded.

'Yeah, okay. Bye' she said, before hooking her arm through Kate's and walking down the corridor, leaving Max and Joey at the door...

* * *

**R&R X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Fran for helping me out with this chapter :D Enjoy :D**

* * *

Two weeks later, Julia had some news for Lauren. Lauren was currently drawing a picture of her and Joey, after she gave Abi her iPod and asked her to print a picture of them off, so she could sketch it. She was concentrating on putting the finishing touches into it. She put down her pencil and nodded in approval. She jumped when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned round and saw Julia standing behind her, a sheet in her hands. Lauren knew exactly what it was instantly.

'No!' she said, turning back to her drawing. Julia sighed and sat next to her.

'Lauren, it's a night release form... Not a day release one'. Lauren stopped tidying up her things and slowly looked at Julia.

'Night release?'

'You get to spend a night at home, Lauren. With your family... don't you want that?' Julia watched as Lauren processed the information and then slowly reach for the form...

* * *

The next evening, Joey was working in R&R, serving people when Sharon tapped him on the shoulder.

'I'll finish this... you need to get back to Max's. He's say its bout Lauren!' she shouted over the music. Joey's eyes widened and quickly pushed the drink into Sharon's hands, rushing out from behind the bar and up the steps to the entrance. He rushed across the Square to the Brannings house, slamming the door open, to see Max, Tanya and Abi sitting in the kitchen.

'What's happened? Sharon said it was Lauren! What's happened? Is she okay?' Joey rambled, a million thoughts running through his head. Max chuckled at his nephews questions.

'Joey, calm down! Everything's fine. Just go in the living room' he said, smiling at him. Joey frowned and swung the living room door open, seeing Lauren curled up on the sofa, watching him.

'Hey, babe' she said, smiling slightly. Joey let out a laugh, slamming the door shut and scooping Lauren up into his arms. She let out a surprised shriek and giggled, as her arms wrapped themselves round his neck, with her legs round his waist.

'How long you here for?' Joey asked

'I've got my first night out tonight' said Lauren, as they sat back on the sofa, her in his lap.

'What? Who you going out with?' Joey asked frowning

'What? No...' Lauren cut herself off as laughter escaped her lips. Joey realised what she meant

'Oh! You mean a night at home! That's great, babe!' He said, chuckling. Lauren saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks

'Awww is my baby embarrassed?' she teased lightly

'No' said Joey. Lauren smiled cheekily and Joey tickled her, laughter escaping her lips as she felt back against the sofa

'You know the code to stop me, babe. Say it' said Joey, smirking at Lauren.

'J... Dad! Help me!' shouted Lauren, through her laughter. Max poked his head round the door and smiled.

'Sorry, darling. You brought it on yourself. We're dropping Oscar off at Jacks and then going for a drink in the Vic... That okay?' asked Max. Joey and Lauren froze at the mention of Jacks name, Joey to see how Lauren would react, and Lauren in slight fear.

Yeah, that's fine' said Joey, turning round to smile at Max. Max smiled back and him, Tanya, Abi and Oscar left the house, leaving Joey and Lauren alone.

'You okay?' Joey asked, letting Lauren sit up. She was shaking a little bit, but she nodded.

'Yeah I'm alright. Just shook me that's all... knowing he's across the Square from me' she said, looking at Joey intensely. He looked back at her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. His hand staying in her hair, his thumb stroking her cheek.

'Lauren...' he whispered, before her lips crushed his. His other hand tangled into her hair. He pushed her gently back down onto the sofa, the kiss turning rough and passionate. Lauren broke the kiss for air, but Joey continued to kiss down her neck, keeping up his rough assault. Lauren let out a moan and pulled his lips back to hers. She felt her hands pull his jacket off his body and threw it somewhere in the room, his shirt soon disappearing as well. Joey broke the kiss and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. He crushed their lips back together and picked her up, wrapping her legs round his waist and headed for the stairs...

* * *

Tanya, Max and Abi were in the Vic, sipping their drinks. Abi was having a debate in her head whether or not to ask her mum and dad a question about Lauren. Eventually, she didn't to ask them.

'Mum, Dad... Do you think Lauren will ever be the same again?' Max and Tanya blinked at their youngest daughter

'I don't know, darling, if I'm honest' said Max, smiling slightly at Abi

'I feel like I don't know her anymore... She doesn't act like the Lauren I truly know' said Abi, feeling slightly better at confiding in her parents

'Isn't that a good thing? I mean, she's not drinking anymore, nor making a play-'

'Whoa! Don't go down that route, Tan! Don't!' said Max, taking a long drink of his beer. Tanya put her hands up in surrender and drank some of her wine. Abi sighed and pulled out her phone, texting Jay and Lola, wanting to escape the tension she had caused between her parents...

* * *

Joey and Lauren lay together in her bed, Laurens head resting on his arm, his fingers stroking her hair, while her fingers were tracing patterns on his chest. His fingers of his other arm lightly stroking her arm, trailing down to her wrist and bringing it to his lips, kissing the scars gently. Goosebumps appeared on Lauren skins, which he smirked at.

'Glad I have that effect on you' he whispered, kissing her lips softly. Lauren smiled as he pulled away and turned to glance on her table and groaned.

'My mum, Dad and Abi could be back any minute' she said. She reached onto the floor and grabbed Joey's t shirt, throwing it over her body. Joey sat up and wrapped his arms round her.

'Babe, when are you going to tell your parents what happened that night?'

'What makes you think I'm telling them?' asked Lauren, turning her head to face him

'Well, I though now your getting better, you'd find the courage to tell them' said Joey, frowning slightly

'Well, you thought wrong!' said Lauren, climbing out her bed and pulling her jeans on. Joey climbed out, his boxers on and frowned at Lauren again.

'What?! Lauren you have to tell them. You can't let him get away with what he did!' argued Joey

'Drop it, Joey! I'm telling them and that's that!'

'So, what? You're just going to let your fear of Jack take hold of you for good? Jesus Lauren, I want you better. I want you here in my arms, not in the hospital! The only way you're going to get home, Lauren, is to tell the truth to your family... Or I will' said Joey, leaving the room...

* * *

The next morning, things were tense between Lauren and Joey. They avoided each other, even at breakfast and lunch. Lauren spent the day texting Kaye, Martin and Maddie and also doing some drawings. By the time tea time rolled round, Joey and Lauren hadn't spoken a word to each other all day. Lauren sat down opposite Joey and stabbed her roast potatoes violently with her fork, making Max wince and move his plate away from her slightly.

'You going to tell them, Lauren?' said Joey, halfway through the family tea. Max, Tanya and Abi looked at Lauren, while Lauren shot Joey a killer stare.

'Shut it, Joey' she said, pursing her lips

'Tell them, Lauren' Joey repeated

'Tell us what?' asked Max, frowning and looking between Lauren and Joey

'Nothing! Ignore him!' said Lauren, starting to feel pressured

'What really happened on the night of Derek's death!' said Joey

'Joey, don't!' said Lauren

'What happened, Lauren?' asked Max

'LAUREN, TELL THEM!' screamed Joey. Lauren violently stood up, her chair smashing against the kitchen floor.

'FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW? I'LL TELL YOU! ME AND JOEY WERE RUNNING AWAY TO BE TOGETHER, ONLY I LEFT MY PURSE HERE, SO I HAD TO COME BACK TO GET IT, WHEN I GOT A TEXT FROM UNCLE DEREK SAYING HE HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT OF MINE... SO I WENT OVER AND HE STARTED TO TAUNT ME ABOUT JOEY, SAYING I SHOULD WATCH HIM BECAUSE HE WOULD LEAVE ME WHEN HE HAD ENOUGH OF ME... I KNEW IT WASNT TRUE, SO I TURNED MY BACK ON HIM, WHEN HE THREW ME AGAINST THE TABLE AND TRIED TO STRANGLE ME... SAYING YOUR LIVES WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME... UNCLE JACK CAME IN AND SAW WHAT WAS HAPPENING... HE PICKED UPTHE FIRST THING HE SAW AND SMASHED DEREKS HEAD IN! I WAS PETRIFIED, AND THEN UNCLE JACK GRABBED ME AND THREATENED ME TO QUIET, BEFORE RUNNING AND LEAVING ME WITH UNCLE DEREKS BODY...' Lauren trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks, before she fled the room, leaving the others sat in shock.

'Uncle Jack killed Uncle Derek?' Abi asked, a few minutes later. Joey jumped up, full of guilt and rushed upstairs to find Lauren, to check on her and make sure she hadn't hurt herself.

'Mum? Dad?' asked Abi, as her parent were yet to speak.

'He threatened my daughter? Both of my brothers... threatened my daughter!' shouted Max, his hands curling into fist, before he wrenched the back door opened and stormed from the house, ready to confront Jack...

* * *

**R&R X**


	16. Chapter 16

Joey rushed up the stairs and into Lauren and Abi's room, expecting to see Lauren in the room. He heard the back door slam open downstairs, and Tanya and Abi shouting and going after Max. He rushed out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom, finding it locked.

'LAUREN?' shouted Joey, pressing his ear against the door. He could hear her crying, and his guilt surged.

'Lauren, open the door please' said Joey. He knew Lauren probably wouldn't listen to him, so he tried another way.

'Lauren, if you don't open the door, I'm going to break it down... Last chance...' he said. He got no reply, so he stepped back, gripped the railing behind him and kicked the door. It swung open on the second kick and saw Lauren sat on the toilet lid. He didn't even need to ask why she was cradling her wrist to her chest. He rushed over to her and took her wrist in his hand, grabbing the first aid kit and clean her wrist up. He held out his other hand and she slowly handed him the blade, he saw the struggle in her eyes though. He threw it in the bin and packed the first aid kit away, before kneeling down in front of her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

'Lauren, babe... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' he said. Lauren sniffed and headed for the door, but Joey grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. She struggled against him, but she soon gave up.

'Are you happy now? You got you wanted' she spat at him

'No... Because I realise now I been selfish to get what I want... Which for you to tell the truth, just because I want you back here, where you belong, with me and allow me to take care of you...' said Joey, regretting his decision to be selfish to get what he wanted. Lauren was silent for a few minutes, before she got out of his grip and headed for her bedroom. Joey followed her, as she sat on her bed. He watched as she traced a finger along her bandage round her wrist. She did this a few times, before her shoulders started shake and she burst into tears. Joey hugged her to him and tucked her head under his chin. He comforted her until she had calmed down and she gently pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder.

'What have I done to myself?' she said. Joey froze.

'What?' he asked gently, not believing what he had just heard. Lauren looked at him

'I understand why you were selfish and I understand why you did it... I know this is hard for you, Joey... But I've been through this before and it's not an easy ride. Joey, you've got to understand that it's going to take time... for me to get better... again' said Lauren, her voice shaking near the end. Joey opened his mouth to say something, when he realised what she had just said.

'What did you just say?' he asked, locking their eyes together. Lauren swallowed nervously.

'It's... Its going... it's going to take time... for me to get... Better again' Lauren repeated, sounding a little confident. Joey smiled at her, proud.

'Lauren, do you realise what you've just done there? You've admitted your ill... And admitting something is a step forward... and in your case, a step forward to home' he said, smiling and stroking her cheek.

'Yeah, yeah I did, didn't I?' she said, feeling proud of herself. Joey nodded, leaning to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

'I love you, Joey'

'I love you too, babe' he said, smiling...

* * *

'C'mon then, Jack! You threaten my daughter, your niece! Killed out brother! And you can't tell me why?' shouted Max angrily

'When did she tell you?' asked Jack

'About twenty minutes ago! Now tell me what happened!' shouted Max, trying to get out of Tanya's grip.

'Fine! After Derek left your house, I was waiting for him on the doorstep to his house, wanting to talk to him. But he was in a bad mood about something and took his anger out me, dissing Sharon, then starting on about my kids and no one chats bad stuff about my kids! He was really riling me up. I stormed off, angry and headed back here. A few minutes later, me and Sharon and Denny decided to go have a small drink in the Vic. We walked out and I decided to give Derek a piece of my mind, so I told Sharon to meet her there. I walked towards the house and heard Lauren screaming. Then, I saw him trying to strangle and I saw red that he would do that to a member of his family...' said Jack

'Then, why did you threaten Lauren?' asked Max

'I panicked! I didn't mean to!' shouted Jack. Just then, Sharon chose that moment to enter the flat with Denny.

'Oh, I didn't realise we had company. You two okay? Howse Lauren?' she asked

'Does Sharon know what you did?' asked Max. Jack shook his head.

'Don't, Max. I'll tell her' he said, honestly. Max looked at him disgustedly and turned to leave the house with Tanya, but turned back to Sharon.

'Sharon, try to get too scared of him... you know... when he tells you how he killed Derek..' he said, before leaving the flat with Tanya...

* * *

Max and Tanya entered the house, unaware someone was watching them. They entered the house and checked the clock. They had two hours before Lauren was due back to the Priory and they were going to make the most of it.

'LAUREN? JOEY?' shouted Tanya. They heard a thud and Joey groaning, then a door banging open and them both rushing down the stairs, Joey rubbing his head.

'What happened?' asked Max

'Fell off Laurens bed and hit the floor' Joey answered, sitting in the chair. Lauren giggled and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms round his neck.

'Where Abi gone?' asked Lauren, looking round

'To Lola's' answered Tanya. Max clapped his hands, making Lauren jump.

'Right. We've got two hours. What do you want to do?' he asked. Lauren opened her mouth to answer, when the doorbell rang. Lauren jumped up and swung the door open, freezing in shock.

'Lauren? Who is it?' asked Max, walking into the hallway, with Tanya and Joey behind him. Joey frowned at who was at the door and joined by Lauren her side.

'Carli?' asked Lauren. Joey's eyebrows rose at her in shock, wondering how Lauren knew Carli.

'Hi, Lauren. Long time no see...' said Carli, smiling at Lauren...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update :) Enjoy! :) X**

* * *

Joey looked between the two girls, his face showing shock. Lauren stood back to let Carli in and she shut the door behind her.

'Look at you, you look great' said Lauren. Carli smiled and hugged her.

'I would say the same for you, but I can see that's not the case' Carli said. Lauren smiled lightly.

'Yeah, had a relapse towards the end of last year' she said, leading Carli, Joey, Max and Tanya into the living room. They sat down in different areas of the room, Carli and Lauren sitting on the sofa together, Carli looking at Laurens bandages.

'Oh, Lauren' she said, her eyes filling with tears

'I know... but what's happened, happened... but I'm getting help. I'm on a night release. Go back in about an hour and half' said Lauren. Carli sniffed and Lauren pulled her in for a hug as Carli broke down on her shoulder and Lauren knew why. Joey was now more confused than ever.

'Can you give us a minute?' he asked Max and Tanya. They nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them, heading for the kitchen. Joey turned to the girls.

'Okay, I'm sorry to break up the party... but, how you two know each other?' he asked, pointing to Lauren and Carli. Lauren sighed.

'Carli was one of my best friends. Her younger sister was also one of my closest friends...' Lauren trailed off, her throat growing tight. Joey saw Carli clutch Lauren hand tighter.

'Joey... remember when I told you I lost one of my closest friends?' asked Lauren. He nodded, folding his arms over his chest

'Well... Carli's her sister... Hayley's sister' said Lauren...

* * *

Max and Tanya were sat in the kitchen, both drinking a glass of red wine to calm their shock out.

'Well... I didn't expect to Carli again. Ever if I'm honest' said Max

'Join the club' said Tanya, taking a sip of her wine. They were silent for a minute, before Tanya spoke.

'How did she find us?' she wondered

'I don't know. Maybe she's been looking a few weeks or something, tracked us down, I don't know' said Max, drinking the last of his wine and re filling

'Or something to do with Joey... Did you see his face when Lauren opened the door?' asked Tanya, the pieces starting to click together in her head

'No why?' Max asked, frowning

'He looked confused, then shocked when Lauren said Carli's name... Do you think Joey and Carli know each other?' asked Tanya, putting the pieces together. Max shrugged his shoulders

'I don't know. But wouldn't he have mention Carli to Lauren if he knew her?' said Max. Tanya looked at him

'Judging by his face, Max... I don't think Joey knew Carli knew Lauren'...

* * *

Joey sat down in the chair, clearly in shock and unable to take this in.

'Wait a minute, let me get this straight... if you two were friends years ago... why wouldn't either of you mention one another to me?' he asked, looking from Carli to Lauren and back again

'Because we lost contact after what happened with Hayley. It was too hard for me to go round to their house, knowing Hayley wasn't going to come bounding down the stairs...' said Lauren

'But...I...What?' Joey exclaimed. Carli groaned and sighed

'For god's sake, Joey. Basically, me, Lauren and Hayley were really close when we were younger. But after Hayley's death, we drifted apart and then when she moved, we lost contact' said Carli. Lauren, however, was looking at Carli suspiciously. When Carli mentioned Joey's name, her head snapped towards her.

'Erm... not been rude... but how the hell do you know Joey?'

'We went out for about two months. Nothing special. But, we've always stayed friend after the break up' said Carli, smiling at Joey, who was watching Lauren

'You two went out?' asked Lauren, sounding surprised

'Yeah. About three years ago' said Joey, and then he frowned at Carli

'Wait a minute... In all the years we've been friends... why didn't you mention Lauren to me? I could've met her sooner and known her longer' Joey asked Carli. She sighed.

'The reason I've never mentioned Lauren to you, is because if I mentioned Lauren... then all the memories of Hayley would come flooding back. And I know this may sound mean... but I don't want to think about her. It too hard and upsetting for me...' said Carli

'If it's too upsetting for you... why have you come to see me?' asked Lauren, frowning. Carli dug into her pocket and pulled out Joey's key to the Branning house.

'My key! Where was it?' he asked, taking it from her.

'On the kitchen table' said Carli, before turning to Lauren.

'So, give me the gossip... whose this mystery girl Joeys been seeing?' Laurens eyes widened slightly

'Excuse me?' she asked, her voice going a little higher than normal

'Yeah. Apparently, Joeys been seeing a girl who's in the Priory too. Do you know her? What does she look like?' asked Carli, wanting the details. Clearly, she didn't see Joeys arm round Laurens waist when Lauren answered the door, either that or she just thought he was been a supportive cousin.

'Erm...' Lauren struggled for words and looked at Joey for help. Joey sighed.

'Okay... listen, Carli... what you've got to understand is that we didn't mean for it to happen-' Joey began, but Lauren cut him off by dragging him to his feet and out into the hallway.

'Joey, is this a good idea?' she whispered. Joey placed his hands on her shoulders

'Lauren, I know Carli. She won't judge... just break it to her easily, okay?' he said. Lauren looked sceptical, but she nodded.

'It'll be okay, I promise' he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and headed for the living room. She took a breath and entered the living room again, smiling at Carli, Joey behind her.

'Carli... I'm the girl who Joeys been seeing...' she said, grabbing Joey's hand as he offered it to her. Carli looked at them both, her eyes widening and her mouth dropped open in pure shock.

'What? But... you're both Brannings!'

'Yeah, we're cousins. Its legal' said Joey simply. Carli was glad she was still sat down. She looked away from them and processed the news.

'Carli, please say something... Anything' said Lauren. Carli looked at them both.

'How long?'

'Since last year...'answered Joey. Carli stared at them.

'Do you love each other?' she asked

'More than ever, now' Joey answered again, making Lauren smile at him. Carli nodded and exhaled.

'Wow... Well... then... ill support you... but go breaking her heart, J... and I wont be so kind' she said, then seeing Laurens smirk at Joey, rounded on her.

'That goes for you too, missy. Hurt Joey and I hurt you' she said, smiling to show she didn't really mean it. Lauren smiled and giggled, hugging her own her old friend...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey :) Sorry I havent updated this in a bit. Been busy with College work. Hope this makes up for it :) Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Four Months later, Lauren had improved greatly. She had admitted she was ill and was working towards improving her health. Currently, she was louging on the sofa with Kate and Maddie playing Mario Kart on the Wii Machine. Martin had day release, so he was spending time with his family, making up for missing his little sisters birthday.

'YES!' screamed Lauren happily, as she came first for the third time in a row. Kate and Maddie groaned in defeat.

'Lauren! Your too good for us!' Maddie complained, slumping back against the pillows with Kate. Lauren giggled at her two best friends reactions.

'Oh come on. You know I play all the time with my sister and brother' said Lauren, hitting Kate with a pillow. Kate shrieked and gasped, hitting Lauren back and soon a pillow fight erupted between them

'TIME OUT! TIME OUT!' shrieked Lauren, as her phone was ringing. She answere dit giggling.

'Hello'

'Hey babe' said Joey, on the other end of the line, making Lauren's eyes light up

''Babe! you okay?' Lauren asked

'Yeah... erm, do you think you can let me in?' asked Joey, making Lauren frown

'Eh? How'd you mean? Your working... aren't you?' asked Lauren, getting off the sofa and heading for the door, seeing Joey staring back at her, smiling his smouldering smile. He hung up as she opened the door and allowed him to step in before she launched herself into his arms. He laughed lightly and picked her up, wrapping her legs round his waist.

'Missed me? Of course you did' said Joey, smirking. Lauren lightly slapped him on the shoulder, but kissed him sweetly. He lowered her down onto her feet slowly and they pulled away, Lauren feeling Kate and Maddie watching them. Lauren hid her face in Joey's neck, nhaling his aftershave that she loved so much, sighing contently.

'I miss you' said Lauren, resting her chin on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and kissed her head.

'Just one more month, babe. Then, you'll be back in my arms for good' said Joey. Lauren smiled brightly.

'And I can't wait' said Lauren. Joey smiled at her and saw Julia smiling at them, Katwe and Maddie standing behind her, goofy smiles on their faces.

'Can I take her out for a few hours?' he called to Julia

'Sure. Have her back by five though' Julia called back. Lauren giggled and looked at Joey.

'Let me run and get my jacket' said Lauren, quickly rushing to her room. Joey walked over to Kate and Maddie.

'You girls okay?' he asked

'Yeah thanks. How are you?' asked Kate

'Yeah I'm good thanks. WHat you been up to?'

'Playing Mario Kart on the Wii... although Lauren destorys us, she's too good' said Maddie, making Lauren laugh as she reappeared.

'Yeha... Never play Mario Kart with Lauren. You'll never win' said Joey, forging pain when she hit him on the arm.

'Be quiet, you' she joked, hooking her arm through his. He looked at her and smiled

'You ready?' he asked. Lauren nodded and they bidded Kate and Maddie goodbye, before exiting the centre. They entered the taxi and watched the scenery go by.

'So, where are we going?' Lauren asked

'I thought I'd treat you with a shopping trip. Anything you want' said Joey

'What? No, Joey you aint spending all your money on me' said Lauren. Joey sighed lightly and turned his smouldering look up to an eleven.

'Come on, babe... Let me treat you... Anything you want' he said, locking eyes with her and his gaze turning intense. Lauren bit her lip and smiled.

'OKay. Fine. You can treat me' she said, giggling, as Joey smiled and wrappe dhis arm round her shoulder, pulling her to him and kissing her head...

* * *

Three hours later, Joey and Lauren arrived back at The Priory, Lauren giggling at something Joey said as she walked through the doors. Theyw ere walking down the corridor when Julia spotted them.

'Looks like someone had a good time' said Julia, eyeing Lauren's three bags.

'Yep. Great time. Where are Kate and Maddie?' she asked, looking around for her friends

'Their parents came and took them out for the day' said Julia. Lauren nodding in understanding and headed for her room to put her bags away. She entered her room and placed the bags near her bed. She turned round to face Joey, as he shut the door.

'So, what do you want to do now?' he asked. Lauren didnt answer him. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close as he made the kiss deeper. One hand left her waist, trailing up her back and tangled in her hair. Joey walked them backwards until Lauren's back hit the matress of her bed, both of his hands now tangled tightly in her hair, the kiss turning rough and passionate. Lauren could feel herself getting worked up. She felt Joey's lips trail down her jaw to her neck, determined to mark her as his, which he did, Lauren threading her fingers through his hair repeatedly. After marking her, he lifted his head and look down at her, stroking a piece of hair out of her eyes and beind her ear, looking at her with his eyes full of love and lust. Lauren flipped them over and kissed him hard, before trailing to his neck and leaving her mark on him. Joey gripped her hair tightly, as he felt her other hand travelling down to his jeans. Suddenly, Lauren stopped what she was doing, sitting up abrutly.

'Babe! Seriously?' exclaimed Joey quietly, wondering why Lauren had stopped what she was doing

'Can you smell something? 'she asked. Joey frowned and sniffed the air.

'No... Now come here..' said Joey, grabbing the back of Lauren's head and flipping them over. He crushed their lips together, tangling his hands back in her hair. Lauren moaned, as her fingernails stratched Joeys back harshly. Joey hissed and bit her neck at the unexpected movement, making Lauren gasp, pressing herself into him.

'LAUREN! I'm- OH GOD! SORRY!' shouted Maddie, as she swung the door open, but at seeing Joey and Lauren in a very heated make out, fled the room shutting the door behind her. Lauren hid her neck in Joey's shoulder, giggling and blushing.

'Oh my god... I wont be able to look Maddie in the eyes for days now' she muttered. Joey chuckled and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair as he did so...

* * *

Joey arived back in Walford two hours later, as he had a shift to do at R&R. He headed from the train station and rounded the corner, bumping into TYler and Whitney.

'Sorry' Joey apologised and carried on walking, however Tyler stopped him in his tracks.

'OI! Howse that blonde of yours?' he shouted. Joey turned to look at him, scowling.

'Excuse me?' he asked

'The blonde I saw you with last night. Looked pretty up for it didn't she?' said Tyler, smiling cockily. Joey walked up to him, but Whitney stood infront of her boyfriend.

'Whit... Tell your boyfriend or whatever he is... That 'that blonde' is mine and Lauren's friend and theirs nothing going on' said Joey dangerously, turning on his heels and aiming to walk away

'Bet she sees to you good and proper, doesnt she? WOnder what your precious, Lauren would think?'. Tyler just had time to push Whitney out of the way before Joey punched him. Tyler staggered back, but he retaliated and soon a struggle broke out. It was eventually broken by Max and Whitney.

'What the hell is going on?' shouted Max, clamping Joey's arms to his side

'Carli. He thinks somethings going on with me and her!' shouted Joey. Max turned him away and pushed him in front of him, telling him to get inside the house.

'See, Branning! Your just like your Dad!' shouted Tyler. Max just had time to wrestle Joey away from Tyler, before he hit him again. Max heard Whitney shuting at Tyler, as he walked back to the house with Joey, who was still angry...

* * *

That weekend, Lauren arrived home for her night out from the Priory. Joey greeted her at the front door to her house with a smile.

'Alright, babe?' he asked, as he picked her up and swung her round in a circle. She giggled as he carried her into the house, nodding.

'Yeah. Am now' she said, kissing his cheek, making Joey smile. He placed her on the sofa and sat next to her, Lauren looked round.

'Where is everyone?' she asked, noting that the house was empty. Joey put his arm round her shoulder and smiled.

'Your mum and dad gone to the Market to get some stuff for the tea, Abi is at Jay's and Oscar's with Dennis' answered Joey. Lauren smiled, a cheeky glint in her eye. She leant forward, Joey meeting her halfway to connect their lips, his hand sliding from her cheek into her hair, pulling her closely. The front door slammed shut and they pulled away, just as Max and Tanya walked into the living room.

'Don't mind us. We were just making sure you'd got here alright' said Tanya, as Lauren shot her an annoyed look. She and Max left the living room and went into the kitchen,. Joey chuckled and pulled Lauren close to him, back in for another kiss, when Carli stormed into the living room, clearly furious about something

'Why does that black haired dude think we're having an affair?' she shouted. Lauren instantly pulled awya from the kiss and looked at Joey, who looked shocked at what Carli had just said

'Joey?' asked Lauren, when Joey didn't reply. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as he racked his brain for a way to kill Tyler. He felt Lauren get to her feet.

'Is it true?' she shouted, tears glistening her eyes...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously**

_**'Why does that black haired dude think we're having an affair?' she shouted. Lauren instantly pulled awya from the kiss and looked at Joey, who looked shocked at what Carli had just said**_

_**'Joey?' asked Lauren, when Joey didn't reply. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as he racked his brain for a way to kill Tyler. He felt Lauren get to her feet.**_

_**'Is it true?' she shouted, tears glistening her eyes...**_

* * *

Joey was looking at Carli, not wanting to meet Lauren's eyes. Lauren, however, was stood looking at the two of them, waiting for an answer. Her arms were folded against her chest and her breathing was heavy.

'Joey? Is it true?' she repeated firmly. Joey looked at her then and swallowed.

'I'm not having an affair with her, Lauren. I swear to you. I'm not' said Joey, looking into her eyes. Lauren sensed he was keeping something from her and raised an eyebrow.

'And?' she pressed

'And what? There's no affair. I promise' said Joey, getting to his feet and standing infront of her. Lauren looked at him, wanting to believe him

'There's something you're keeping from me, Joey. I can sense it! What it is!' she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. Joey sighed and closed his eyes.

'I didn't lead her on, I swear... but Carli kissed me' said Joey

'What did you do?' asked Lauren. Joey looked shocked that she would even ask that question

'What did you think I did? I pushed her away!'

'Did you? Straight away?' asked Lauren. Joey nodded frantically, not wanting to loose Lauren's trust. Her eyes snapped to Carli.

'Why did you kiss him?' she asked. Carli swallowed.

'I had a massive argument with my mum... And I came here to see Joey, to talk to him and he was working, so I ended up getting drunk, way too drunk. He told me I could stay on the sofa at his and Alice's, so he walked me back there and in that moment, I remebered when we went out, he was never that caring or sweet, so I kissed him before I knew what I doing. Joey pushed me away straight away... I'm sorry, Lauren. You have to believe me' said Carli, her eyes watering. Lauren swallowed and Joey could feel the anger radiating off her.

'Get out. I'll deal with you some other time!' she snarled at Carli, before peircing her eyes on Joey, who swallowed.

'Lauren?' he asked

'What Carli said... Is that the true?' she demanded

'Of course it is. Lauren, I love you and only you. I could never love anyone else' said Joey truthfully, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Lauren looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes and slowly nodded.

'Okay. But allow her to do anything like that again, I won't be so forgiving!' Lauren warned, before walking from the room and headed for the stairs, leaving Joey wondering whether or not to follow her.

'You coming or not?' she asked from the staircase and that was all Joey needed to follow her, pouncing after her, making her giggle...

* * *

Later that evening, before tea was ready, Joey and Lauren desended the stairs, both having content smiles on their faces.

'I should let you be charge more often' he said, wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her neck as they headed for the kitchen. Lauren giggled

'Well, maybe if your in my bad books again and if you needed to be taught a lesson... she may come back out to play' Lauren teased.

'You really want to tease me right now, Lauren?' asked Joey, his voice husky. Lauren bit her lip

'Maybe later' she said cheekily and quickly headed for the kitchen, sticking her head round the door.

'What times tea ready?' she asked her parents

'Half an hour. Why?' asked Max

'Just something I've got to do' said Lauren, smiling at him. Max smiled back and Lauren shut the door, heading for the front one, making Joey frown.

'Lauren? babe, where are you going?' he asked, as she grabbe dher jacket and opened the door

'Something I've got to do' she said. Joey frowned before following her, seeing her head to the Vic. He grabbe dher arm, before she entered

'Drink? Lauren, is that a good idea?' he asked

'I'm not going to drink. I want a word with someone' she said, entering the pub. She saw Tyler at the bar with Whitney and walked over to them, tapping Tyler on the shoulder. He turned round and slightly smiled

'Alright, Lauren?' he asked. Whatever greeting he was expecting from Lauren, it most certainly wasn't a knee to the groin. He shouted out in pain, before falling to the floor in agony. Joey burst out laughing, wrapping his arms round Lauren's shoulders.

'Ever! Ever try and spilt me and Joey up again, and it'll be worse that, got it?' shouted Lauren. Tyler nodded, in too much pain to talk

'Good. My work here is done' she said, turning round and leaving the pub, Joeys arms still wrapped round her shoulders...

* * *

The Brannings were sat round the dining room table, eating their food in silence, the atompshere relaxed and comfortable

'Mum? I haven't seen Uncle Jack for a bit. Where is he?' asked Abi. Lauren chose to ignore this question and carried on eating, turning to Oscar, who seemed to be superglued to her side that evening. Max glanced at Lauren, before answering Abi.

'Erm... He had to leave. Something about wanting to spend some time with his kids. After everything at Christmas, he realised that you dont always have as much time as you think with your loved ones' lied Max. Abi nodded, leaving the convosation at that. Max glanced round the table, glad that everyone seemed to buy the lie he had just fabricated.

**Three Months Earlier ( Flashback) **

**Jack saw Max in the car lot. He sighed and headed over. He recieved a phonecall from his youngest brother, saying he wanted to speak to him in private. He opened the door and walked in, seeign Max sat at the desk. **

**'What do you want to tak to me about?' Jack asked. Max dropped a brown evenlope in front of him. Jack frowned and opened it, seeing cash.**

**'Whats this for?' he asked. Max stood up and walked round to stand in front of Jack.**

**'That... is money to get out of Walford. Get out of my life, and never see me again' said Max dangerously. Jack scoffed.**

**'I don't understand' he said. Max folded his arms**

**'What you've done to Lauren, what you did to Derek, our own brother. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family again' said Max**

**'I dstill get why I have money' said Jack. Max rolle dhis eyes.**

**'Get out of Walford or I'll shop you to the police. You either live a live of freedom or the rest of it behind bars... your choice, Jack. Whats it going to be?' asked Max...**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter seemed a little short :) R&R X**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story :) This is the final chapter, so Enjoy :) X**

* * *

A month passed by slowly for Lauren and Joey. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait any longer. Today was the day Lauren was finally allowed home for good. Lauren woke up for the last time in her room at the Priory and looked round. She sat up and stretched. Her eyes caught her wrists as she stretched and brought her arms down and rested them on her lap. She looked at her wrists, both which had healed but had noticable scars on them, her right one more. She traced the noticeable scars on her right wrist and sighed. Her phone pinged, indicating a message,

**From Joey**

**To: Lauren**

**Just eight more hours and you'll be back in my arms where you belong. Can't wait to have you in my bed tonight ;) Love you baby Xxx**

Lauren smiled and giggled. She pressed reply and typed.

**From: Lauren**

**To: Joey**- New Story

**And I can't wait for the eight hours to fly by. Can't wait to see you tonight. Love you too, baby ;) Xxx**

Lauren smiled and dropped her phone on her bed. She glanced at the clock and saw it was ten. She grabbed her dressing gown and threw over her pyjamas. She dragged out her suitcase and opened it. She grabbed all of her clothes from her wardrobe and started to pack her stuff away so she didn't have to do it at the last minute. It took her half an hour to pack everything away, she put the suitcase near her door and looked round. She still had all of her paintings and photos to take down, but she'd do them later. She headed into her bathroom and got a shower. Half an hour later, she got out, a towel wrapped round her body and hair. She washed her face and clean her teeth, before heading back into her room to dry her hair. After drying her hair, she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and one of Joey's t-shirts and threw them over matching under garments. She did her makeup lightly and nodded in the reflection after she had done. She took a deep breath and opened her door, seeing Martin, Kate and Maddie in the lounge.

'Morning guys. You okay?' she said, walking over to them. Martin's head snapped up at her voice and he bounded over to her, wrapping his arms round her. Lauren laughed, a hint of confusion in her laugh.

'What was that for?' she asked, as he pulled back

'I can't give one of my closest friends a hug for finally completing treatment?' Martin asked. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and led her to the kitchen for some breakfast...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Albert Square, Tanya was bustling round the living room, on a cleaning mission. She was determined to make the house spotless, more so than it already was. Max stayed out of the way, hiding in the kitchen. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking his cup of tea, when the back door opened and Joey stepped into the kitchen, a smile on his face.

'Why you hiding in here?' he asked, as he shut the door. Max chuckled

'Tan is on a cleaning mission, so I'm avoiding her' said Max. Joey laughed

'So, today's the day. What will she get back here?' Joey asked. Max smiled and visibly brightened

'Well, she's got to have a check up and she'll probably want to say goodbye to Martin, Kate and Maddie... So about eight the latest' said Max. Joey nodded.

'Okay. Are you picking her up?' he asked

'Yeah. Why? Want to come?' Max asked. Joey nodded

'What time we setting off?'

'About half five' said Max, draining his tea. He placed the mug in the kitchen sink and picked up his jacket.

'Ready to sell some cars?' he asked Joey. Joey nodded and opened the back door, heading for the car lot...

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly for Lauren. She had spent it saying goodbye to everyone in unit, although she was confused to why Maddie and Kate were avoiding her. As six o clock came and passed, it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks that she was leaving the unit and been trusted on her own, out there with temptations drawing her in. She started breathing heavily as tears blurred her vision.

'Lauren? You okay?' asked Martin, rushing over to her

'I don't want to leave. I can't leave..' she said, the fear and panic evident in her voice. Martin put an arm round her and lead her to her room, sitting her down on her bed.

'Hey, what's brought this on? You were so happy this morning' he said, sitting next to her and putting a comforting arm round her. Lauren reste dher head on her shoulder and sniffed

'I'm terrified that I'll give into temptation. That I'll start self harming again. I don't want to do that. I want to live my life, with temptations around me...' admitted Lauren

'Oh Lauren. Look at me, look at me' said Martin, lifting her head off her shoulder and cupping her face in his hands.

'Lauren, of course your going to have temptations. Life does. But I know you. I know that your going to be stronger than just giving in... If you feel like you can't cope... Give yourself a break or say to yourself ''I'm stronger than this''. Trust me, Lauren.. Your going to be fine. I have faith in you...' he said. Lauren eye's were wet with tears. She sniffled and pulled Martin in for a hug.

'Thank you, Martin. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here...' she said. Martin smiled and hugged her back. A knock at the door broke their moment and they pulled back from the hug.

'Come in!' Lauren shouted. The door opened and revealed Maddie and Kate.

'Hey girl' they said, as thy entered the room, a bag in Maddie's hand. Lauren squinted.

'What's that? I told you guys not to get me anything' said Lauren. Maddie giggled and handed Lauren the bag. She opened it and saw a photo album. She pulled it out and opened it. She saw the album full of photos of herself, Martin, Kate and Maddie. She gasped at some photos. When she reached the end, she saw three handwritten notes from the three of them.

'Oh my god, you guys. You've turned into a wreck' she cried, putting the photo album down and pulling them in for a group hug, all of them shreading their own tears that they were loosing a member of their family. They didn't know how long they had stayed in the hug, but it was broken by Julia, opening the door.

'Sorry to interrupt, but Lauren, can you come with me for a minute?' she asked. Lauren nodded and pulled away from the hug, following Julia into check up room...

* * *

Max and Joey pulled up at the Priory. They got out of the car and headed inside, pressing the buzzer on the door. Julia smiled widely at them and opened the door. They walked in and saw Lauren taking a photo of something, smiling proudly. She saved it and hugged Martin, Kate and Maddie again. Max and Joey smiled as Kate pointed over Lauren's shoulder. She turned and smiled widely at seeing her Dad and Joey standing there. She giggled and bolted down the corridor, Joey picking her up and swinging her around, laughing in delight. He put her down on her feet and she hugged her Dad.

'Hey darling' he whispered to her

'Hey Dad' said Lauren, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. She pulled away and clapped her hands.

'I'll just go and get my case and bag' said Lauren, rushing back down the corridor, however come to a stop when Martin brought them items for her.

'Thank you for everything, Julia. We seriously couldn't have done this without you' said Max, as Lauren was saying her goodbyes again. Julia smiled

'It's no worries. Call me. If you think she's going to relapse, call me and I'll come and see her' said Julia. Max smiled and nodded, producing some flowers and a box of chocolates for her.

'Oh Max. You didn't have to... But thank you' said Julia, hugging him and then Joey. Just then, Lauren bounded up to them both, a huge smile on her face.

'Ready?' asked Max, picking up her case and bag. Lauren nodded and grabbed Joey tightly.

'I'm ready. Let's go home' she said to them both. Joey smiled and opened the door for her, allowing her through first, her laughter like music to his ears...

* * *

As they arrived home, Joey felt Lauren tense up slightly against him, but he didn't think anything of it. As they pulled up outside the house, Lauren noticed the house was in darkness. As she exited the car, it clicked into place.

'Oh no. Please tell me hasn't thrown me a party?' she asked. Max and Joey looked at each other and swallowed.

'Erm..' said Joey, his voice slightly higher than usual. Lauren groaned and rolled her eyes.

'Oh god' she groaned. She sighed and headed up the steps, opening the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The room erupted into cheers and party poppers and everything. Lauren laughed nervously, as everyone took turns to hug her and talk to her. Max and Joey stood in the doorway, watching her. Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw Tanya stood with happy tears in her eyes and sighed...

* * *

Later that night, Lauren managed to escape the clutches of her family and headed upstairs to her room. She took a deep long awaited breath and rested her back against the door. A knock startled her and she opened the door to see Joey standing there.

'you okay?' he asked frowning. She shook her head and he wrapped his arms round her, pulling her in for hug as he walked into the room. He rubbed her back comfortingly and she calmed down.

'Want to tell me about it?' he asked, as he sat them both down on her bed.

'I can feel it... the temptation. I'm terrified Joey...' she said. Joey sighed and rubbed her back.

'It'll be okay, babe. I'm going to be here for you... Always' he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lauren smiled, reaching up to kiss him. She climbed onto his lap and turned the kiss deeper. She felt his hand travel down her sides to her thighs, grabbing her to flip them over. Her back hit the mattress and Joey assaulted her neck roughly as her fingers scrapped through his hair, eliciting a groan from his mouth. His lips crushed against Lauren's as their hands traveled to each others buttons on their jeans. Lauren managed to pull Joeys jeans off and throw them to the floor. Joey cradled her in his arms gentle, wanting to show her how much he'd missed her..

* * *

Afterwards they laid in each others arms, content with where they were.

'I love you, Joey. I always will' said Lauren, as her eyes started to feel heavy. Joey smiled and kissed her forehead firmly.

'I love you, too babe. Always' he said. He watched as she fell asleep and smiled at her. After a few minutes, he heard Alice shouting his name from downstairs. He groaned and gently slid out of the bed, throwing his clothes back on, pulling the duvet around Lauren before leaving the room. He headed downstairs.

'Whats up?' he asked

'Help me tidy up' she said, pointing to the living room. Joey scoffed and shook his head

'You made me get out of bed with Lauren just for this?' he said, Alice pulled a face.

'Too much information' she said, heading into the living room. Joey rolled his eyes and followed her...

* * *

It took them forty five minutes to clean the living and dining room up.

'Okay, next time... the party is just us...' said Tanya as she sat down on the sofa. Max and Joey recoiled.

'Excuse me?' asked Joey

'Next time?' finished Max, as they both stared at Tanya, who had only just realized how that sounded.

'No, I didn't mean that... I just meant whenever we have something to celebrate... its just us three, Abi and Oscar' Tanya said, rephrasing her sentence. Max narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything. Joey rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen to make them some drinks. He entered the living room, frowning.

'Max, did you take Lauren's stuff upstairs?' he asked. Max frowned.

'No, I thought you did?'

'I haven't' said Joey, setting the tray, which had their drinks on, on the coffee table. He turned and stood at the bottom of the steps.

'Lauren? Lauren, did you take your stuff upstairs?' Joey shouted up to her. There was no answer. Max frowned and jogged up the stairs, Joey behind him. They opened the door to Lauren and Abi's room and saw the room empty, more specifically, Lauren's bed was empty

'Where the hell is she?' asked Max, looking at Joey...

* * *

Lauren held back the tears as the train pulled out of Walford. She couldn't stay there, not with the bad memories and everything. It was too overwhelming, and the party was the last straw. She didn't feel 100% ready to be back in Walford, and until she felt ready... She wouldn't be back...

* * *

**I think you know what this means... Yes, I'm planning a sequel, but I do not when I will start it. Keep your eyes peeled though :) Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Christmas Murder :D Xx  
**


End file.
